My Happy Ending?
by A-Forbidden-Love-BS-EC
Summary: This is a fic about Bella getting pregnant with Edward's kid and he leaves her without knowing this. Now sixteen or so years later they meet again, what is going to happen, will they welcome the new members with open hearts or closed ones? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

It's been sixteen years, sixteen long years since he left me for my "safety." I f he had really known what I needed for my safety then he would've stayed because I needed him. I was in danger of dying a slow and painful death. But I made it through without him and I 'm still alive, well as alive a vampire can be. The afternoon of my party when Jasper "attacked" me, Edward was upset because he thought that he was putting me in danger. That night he finally gave in and then a week or so later he told me that he and the rest of the Cullen's were moving away and that I should forget about him. His exact words were "It will be like I never existed." Those few words killed me but I tried to do what he said, I tried to forget about him. But about a week after he left I found out that I was pregnant with his child. For the next few days after that I tried to figure out a way to disappear and then just end up dead. I knew that this would kill Charlie and the Cullen's but I had to do it. When I decided what to do I knew that I had to involve the wolves so that Alice wouldn't know what was going on. I called a few of my wolf friends and they helped me push my truck into the forest where Edward had told me "It will be like I never existed." For an hour or so after that I just drove south and then stopped when I knew I was far enough away from Forks. Before I left I told them that after a month had gone by that they were to call the police and tell them that they found a truck in the forest with a dead person in it. They agreed reluctantly even though I knew this was hard for them, Jake especially. I never asked what town I ended up in because I honestly didn't care. When I got there I sat down on the nearest bench and sobbed. Sometime while I was crying someone came up and sat next to me. She was beautiful and I knew she was a vampire because of the eyes, her eyes were the exact same as the Cullen's were.

Flashback~

"Hello. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm f, no, no I'm not okay," I sighed.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked again, but I didn't respond instead I just looked at her like she was crazy. "Right. Of course. Sorry, my name is Hannah. What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan. Bella for short," I answered.

"Okay, Bella. What's wrong?" she asked again. I then proceeded to tell her all about my nightmare that they call life. I started with myself falling in love with a stupid unreliable vampire all the way up until with me being pregnant with said vampires child. She was silent for a while and then she finally spoke again.

"Bella, do you have anywhere to stay?" she asked.

"No," I replied, "I had to leave my house because my dad is still human and doesn't know about mythical creatures. Oh, and by the way my best friend is a werewolf or sorry the correct name for him is a shape-shifter."

"Okay then. You are going to come live with myself and my coven. Oh and your friend the werewolf isn't a problem," she chuckled and then turned serious.

"Thanks," I sighed, "But I wouldn't want to intrude because I am still human."

"That's okay Bella my family has been around for a long time and you wouldn't be intruding I want to take care of you and help you have your kids," she sighed when she saw my face still unsure.

"Okay, thanks," I smiled.

"No problem. Now let's get going," she said taking my hand and leading me to her house.

End of Flashback.

She took me to her house, it was bigger than the Cullen's and I didn't think that was possible. She brought me inside and gave me a tour, their house has fifteen bedroom and mostly every room has it's own bathroom. Then I met her family. There was herself and her mate Mason, her sister Violet and her mate Bryan, and another vampire that they weren't blood related to Nicholas and his mate Lily. They were some of the nicest people that I have met I a long time. They took me in when I didn't have anywhere to go and they helped me through the long and very painful pregnancy. Then after I had my kids they changed me into a vampire so I could stay with them. I had two kids, twin half-vampires, I names my son Edward Anthony Jasper Emmett Swan Jr. and I named my daughter Madison Renesmee Alice Rosalie Carliee Swan. Their power is that they can communicate with each other and myself through their minds. Hannah's power is that she can see the future like Alice, Mason has superb self-control, Violet can tell when someone is lying, Bryan is also very strong like Emmett, Lily can tell the bonds between people and Nicholas can tell when other vampires are around if they mean us any harm. My powers are that I shield myself from mental attacks and I can look into someone's eyes and see their saddest and most painful memories.

"Mom?" Madison called from outside of my door.

"Yes, come in," I said breaking out of my trance.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you would help me figure out what to wear?" she asked.

"Sure," I smiled walking out of my room and into hers.

"Ummm. This," I smiled holding up a pair of dark skinny leg jeans and a plaid vest and grey tank top with D&G heels.

"Thanks," she smiled walking into her bathroom, while I walked into my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I was trying to decide between two outfits when Madison walked into my closet.

"That one," she smiled pointing to blue pencil dress that showed off every curve that I have with a pair of black heels and my leather jacket.

"Good choice," I said walking into my bathroom to do my hair. After a few minutes in the bathroom I was finally finished getting ready.

"Mom," EJ called, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Lets go," I chuckled walking down the stairs and grabbing my books and my bag.

"Okay now what are the rules?" I asked jumping into my blue BMW sedan.

"No hitting, biting, or using our powers against other people unless they touch us first, oh yeah and you aren't our mom you're our older sister," Madison sighed. Believe it or not I had to create these rules for her. She was always biting people that even looked at her weird. People were just lucky that they weren't venomous until they turned eighteen.

"Okay, good," I smiled looking into the overhead mirror.

"Hey mom?" EJ asked trying to get my attention, "Did you hear that there are going to be some new kids today?"

"Oh really," I sighed, "That's cool."

"Yep. There's five of them and they are all adopted," he smiled as I choked on the air. As soon as he said that I knew that today was going to be a really long day.

"Awesome," I fake laughed trying to calm down, "Okay, new rule. Never tell anyone your last name, just tell them your first. I don't care if they're vampires or not, just tell them your first name."

"Okay," they said confused.

When we got to the school I stopped breathing, I was really hoping that they wouldn't be there. I was just too soon for me to have to explain to my kids let alone the Cullen's including their father who doesn't even know that they exist.

"Bye guys," I sighed pulling out my phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Oh. Hi Bella," she chuckled.

"Hey Angela. Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure Bella. What's wrong? Angela asked.

"Okay, so there are five new students at my school and they are all adopted," I explained.

"It doesn't have to be them," she said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Angela. So how's Ben?" I asked changing the subject. Angela and Ben had both been bitten by James when he came trying to track me. It's really nice having someone from my human life in my vampire life.

"We're good. Forks is still as boring a ever," she chuckled.

"Well as much as I'd like to catch up I have to get to class. But I will call you later and we'll talk," I sighed.

"Okay. Bye Bella," she said hanging up the phone.

"Bye," I said getting out of my car and walking toward homeroom. As I was getting to the door I turned around and saw that Volvo that I'd seen so many times before. I really hoped that this was just all one big coincidence. I really needed this to be one big coincidence.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I forgot to include this in the last chapter. 

Disclaimer~ I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, except those I made up.

EPOV

"Edward it's time to go," Emmett called dragging me out to my Volvo as the others got into Rose's BMW.

"Emmett, why can't I forget? It's been sixteen years," I dry-sobbed, glad that Jasper wasn't around me. He had, had to put up with my ever changing emotions since we left my love.

"I don't know buddy, I just don't know," he sighed shaking his head.

APOV

Flashback to three months after the Cullen's left Bella.

The tv was on but nobody was watching it.

"Breaking news. The police just received an anonymous phone call that they found a red 1953 Chevrolet pickup truck in a forest in Forks, Washington," the news reporter explained. At that point everyone had dropped what they were doing, their faces were scared especially Edward's.

"Turn it up please?" I asked almost inaudibly.

"The police have determined that the dead women in the car is too damaged to find her real name but the truck is registered to one Isabella Marie Swan who is seventeen from Forks. Isabella has been missing for a week so the police have determined that she is Isabella," the news reporter finished. At that point Edward was already in his room. Nobody could blame him, he had just found out that his one true love was dead. This couldn't be happening, I had just lost both my best friend and my sister. Nobody, not even Rosalie could control the dry-sobs that were silently creeping up on us. We were crying for the lose of a best friend, a sister, a daughter, a family member and most importantly my brother's one true love.

End of Flashback

RPOV

"Come on Edward," Emmett growled pulling our brother out of the car.

We had just pulled up to another new high school, I think it was in Jefferson, Washington. I parked next to the only other car there, a blue BMW. Edward was a mess, and he had been since we left Bella. But it got worse when we saw the news report saying she was dead, it killed him. He didn't listen to music and he broke the piano, the only thing that still reminded him of her he broke. All he did was sit around and mope. Anyway, I was just glad I wasn't in a class with him first thing in the morning. I was on my way to English by myself of course, which I didn't mind. I liked having time to myself to think about why I had been such a bitch to Bella. I should've been nicer, then maybe we wouldn't have left, and she would still be alive.

BPOV

English class is so boring, it never changes. As I walked in I heard what I had been dreading, proof that this wasn't a coincidence.

"Rosalie Hale?" the teacher called.

"Here," she answered, raising her hand.

I knew at that point that if she was there that all of them were, including the one that broke my heart sixteen years ago. Before the teacher could call my name I ran up to the desk, at human speed and asked to be excused to the nurse's office.

"Of course," she smiled, "Feel Better."

I was already half-way out of the school when I listened in to see if I had saved my ass or not.

"Isabella Swan?" she called, "That's right she went to the nurse's office.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath.

RPOV

"Bella? Was that really Bella?" I asked myself, "Should I tell Edward?"

BPOV

"Hannah?" I asked.

"Yes dear," she said calmly, "What's wrong?"

"They're here," I yelled, panicking.

"Who's where?" she asked confused.

"Them, the Cullen's, there here at school," I sighed.

"Oh, the Cullen's. Have you told Madison and EJ yet?" she asked.

"No, I don't know how," I groaned.

"What about the Cullen's do they know?" she asked again.

"No, but by now they know that I'm not dead," I sighed, rubbing my temples to calm down.

"I'm sorry Bella, but either you tell everyone, or I will do something about it," she threatened.

"Fine," I sighed hanging up the phone. I sat in the car until lunch, where I'd go back into the school to face my problems. At least I wouldn't be alone, I'd have my coven and my family.

"Okay," I said giving myself a pep talk.

RPOV

"Edward," I yelled, trying to get his attention.

"What Rose?" he asked.

"I saw her!" I yelled excitedly.

"Saw who?" he asked confused.

"Bella!" I yelled.

"No you didn't Rose. Bella's d…" he couldn't bring himself to finish his thought.

"No, Edward. She's alive!" I yelled again, "I saw her in English and she still looks like Bella. Except that she is taller, curvier, much more beautiful and her hair was black with red highlights." But he still wouldn't believe me, so I yelled, "The teacher called her Isabella Swan! Edward it's her!"

"Okay. Whatever Rose," he sighed walking to the table where the rest of our family already was.

BPOV

I couldn't go into the school, so instead I called my daughter and told her that the key would be in her locker. After that I just ran, I had no idea where I was going until I got there. The treaty line, of course, I needed to see Jacob. I needed to tell him about everything that had happened. Soon enough I heard a growl behind me.

"Jake?" I asked, "Is that you?"

Hehehe. Cliffhanger, sorry about that. I am so sorry it took so long to update. Please review! I will update as soon as I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jake?" I asked again even though I knew that he would be phasing.

"Bella? Oh my god! Bella!" he yelled running up and giving me a hug, "How have you been?"

"Good. I'm a vampire now," I sighed.

"I thought something smelled," Jake laughed.

"Ha-ha. You're real funny Jake. It is so good to see you Jake!" I yelled, "So how you been?"

"Good. Shortly after you left I finally imprinted," Jake laughed.

"Ahhhh! Jake! Oh my god! To who?" I asked.

"Umm…so…umm," he stalled.

"Well spit it out," I chuckled.

"Fine I imprinted on… okay don't laugh even if it is hilarious, just don't laugh. Okay, so I imprinted on Leah," he finally said.

"Oh my god Jake! I am so happy for you!" I squealed.

"Hahaha. Okay so now we are married and we have three kids. Their names are Elizabeth Marie Black, William (Billy) Charlie Black and Sara Isabella Back," Jake explained.

"Jake, I am so glad that you are happy!" I smiled.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Let's see I live in a coven with Hannah and her family. My kids twin half vampires. Their names are Edward Anthony Jasper Emmett Swan Jr. and Madison Renesmee Alice Rosalie Carliee Swan," I smiled.

"Wow. Long names," he laughed.

"Yeah. I know," I chuckled.

"So umm…what about them?" he asked.

"That's part of the reason that I'm here. They moved to my town. Right now the only one who knows is Rosalie and I don't think that anyone will believe her, at first at least," I sighed hiding my face in my hands.

"Does anyone know?" he asked.

"No, I haven't told the Cullen's yet, I haven't even told my kids," I groaned, laying down on the ground.

"That's bad parenting," he chuckled.

"Speaking of parenting, how's Charlie?" I asked.

"I really didn't want to tell you this," he sighed.

"Tell me what?" I asked scared.

"Okay Bella, Charlie's dead," he said, tears in his eyes.

**A/N Hehehehe. I was going to end there but I figured that, that would be very mean. So I will continue.**

"What?" I asked almost inaudibly.

"After you left the red-head came looking for you. But you were already gone, so she killed Charlie instead. We got there as fast as we could but we were too late she had already killed him. And for killing him and to make sure she never killed anyone ever again we killed her," he sobbed. Charlie was always like a second father to him.

"Can I see him?" I asked, dry-sobbing.

"This way Bella," called another voice.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. Come this way," Sam called.

"Okay," I sighed reluctantly.

When we got to the cemetery I saw my fake tomb stone and right next to it was Charlie's real one. It was so hard, Charlie had been killed because of me. I sat down in front of Charlie's tombstone, it read,

**Charlie Swan**

**Beloved Husband, Father and Friend.**

I hated this it was so hard having to say good-bye to your father.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I sobbed, "I didn't know. I didn't know that she would keep looking. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I just sat there for what seemed to be like hours. Jake never left my side, we just sat there in silence. I was the first one to talk when it started to get dark.

"Jake shouldn't you be leaving?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thin," he joked.

"Go home Jake. Here we'll exchange numbers. Call me sometime and I'll bring my kids," I smiled.

"Okay, my numbers 555-0672," he said as I added it to my contacts under CoolestWolfEver.

"My number is 555-3321," I said standing up and giving him a hug, "I missed you Jake."

"I missed you too Bella. I'll call you soon," he smiled as he ran off into the forest toward his family.

"Bye Jake," I sighed to myself running back to the to the town square where I'd have to face all of my problems. I'd have to talk to my kids about their father. How could I tell them that they really did have a father and he was "alive." How was I going to tell him?

"Madi?" I asked over the phone.

"Mom?" she asked confused.

"Hey. Where are you?" I asked again.

"At the Cullen's house," she said.

"Okay. Wait what!?" I yelled.

"We met another coven of vampires and they invited us to come over and hang out," she said confused.

"Did you tell them your last name?" I asked.

"No mom, we didn't," she giggled.

"Okay. Meet me in the square we need to talk," I sighed.

"Okay mom," she chuckled.

"Don't bring anyone I need to talk to you about your father," I giggled, realizing how ridiculous I sounded.

"Okay mom. We'll be there in a few," she said.

"Okay. Good-bye," I sighed closing the phone. I knew that it was going to be a very long night.

**A/N~ Was it good, bad, horrible? Have any suggestions? Please review! I really want to know if I should continue writing this story. I will update when I get at least five reviews. I know that's mean but I need to know if I should continue. Because if no one likes it then why am I wasting my time. I will update soon. Review!**

**Megan**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ Thank you so much for all of the reviews. They helped me so much. This chapter may be some what confusing because it changes POV's. But do not worry because I will clearly mark when it is a new POV. Well, that's all. Please enjoy and review!

**BPOV**

"Mom?" Madison called looking for me.

"Hey sweetie. Come sit," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" EJ asked.

"Okay. When I was seventeen I moved to Forks to live with your Grandpa Charlie. Before that I lived in Phoenix with Grandma Renee. She got remarried to Phil and he was a baseball player who traveled. I felt that I was keeping her from him so I decided to move so they could be together. The first day of school I met this guy named Edward and he was gorgeous. He ended up being my lab partner in Biology. When I first took m y seat he gave me the death glare the whole class. After that class he didn't come back, until about a week later. One day this kid Tyler lost control of his van on the ice and almost killed me. But Edward saved me and he wouldn't tell me why. After that we ignored each other for about a month," I paused for a moment looking for the courage I needed.

"And?" they both asked.

"We eventually began to talk again but only about school related things. One Saturday I went to La Push an Indian reservation. One of my friend from my summers in Forks, Jacob told me a story about werewolves and their enemies the cold one or as we call them vampires," I said until I was suddenly stopped.

"Wait, you were friend with a werewolf?" Madison asked.

"Yes. Now no more interruptions," I sighed.

"I went to Port Angels with a few of my friends and I got lost. Edward saved me again from getting raped by these guys. He took me to dinner where I kept questioning him until he finally admitted to being a vampire. Then he tells me that he and his family only drink animal blood. We had a date where he showed me what happened when vampires go into the sun. Then he kissed me for the first time. We fell in love and the days after that went by so fast. I met his family and watched them play baseball, it was actually a lot of fun," when I said that I heard my son chuckle under his breath. "Keys?" I said holding my hand out.

"While we played three nomads came along. One of which James was a tracker, and he decided to track me. So I went to Arizona with tow of Edward's siblings, while I was there James called me. He tricked me into thinking that he had my mom, so I met him at my old ballet studio. Again Edward came to save me, but not fast enough James had already bit me. Edward then proceeded to suck the venom out of my hand," I sighed this next part of the story was the hardest part to tell, "Then I went back to Forks with a broken leg but my love by my side. The school year ended and we had an awesome summer until my birthday. On my birthday one of his sisters threw me a birthday party and we all know how much I love parties. I got a paper cut and one of his brothers tried to attack me. Edward got upset so I "cheered" him up," I said as I was stopped again. I knew that they would get confused at this part.

"And by cheered up you mean…?" EJ asked.

"Yeah. A week or so later he brought me into this forest where he told me that he and his family were leaving and he didn't love me anymore," I sighed, I hated telling this part of the story.

"Then what?" Madison asked.

"Then I found out that I was pregnant with you two and some of my werewolf friends helped me stage my own death," I sighed, thankfully the story was over and now came the question that I didn't want to answer.

"Wow," EJ sighed.

"Wait, I don't understand," Madison said confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you telling this now?" EJ asked now understanding why his sister was confused.

"Well I figured that it was time considering that Edward Cullen is your father," I said waiting for their reactions.

"What?!" They yelled.

"Guys, I have super hearing there is no reason to yell," I teased.

**RPOV**

"Edward, why won't you look at me?" I asked.

"Because I can't take anymore of your lies Rose," Edward groaned.

"I'm not lying!" I screamed.

"Rose what's all of the yelling about?" Carlisle and Emmett both asked as Alice, Esme and Jasper walked in the room behind them.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked turning toward him.

"No, because it's a lie," he said.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Emmett asked.

"Fine I'll tell them," I said angrily, "I saw Bella today, she was in my English class. And before you say it wasn't her, it was the teacher called her Isabella Swan,"

"Rose are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice. Who else would have the name Isabella Swan," I said as I started dry sobbing.

"Come sit sweetie," Emmett said grabbing my hand. As I sat down the phone rang and Esme went to answer it.

**EsmePOV**

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello. I am looking for Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" the lady on the other line asked.

"Yes. This is Esme. How can I help you?" I asked.

"Hello. My name is Hannah and I was wondering id you would meet me at my house because we have some things to discuss," Hannah said, " I live at 6622 Jefferson Ave."

"Okay. We'll meet you there in about 20 minutes," I answered.

"Thanks. Bye," she said hanging up.

"Guys. We have to go," I sighed.

"Why? Where?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I'm not quite sure,' I said.

"Okay then. Let's go," he said opening the front door.

**BPOV**

"Guys. If you keep hanging out with the Cullen's I am going to have to block your minds because I don't want anyone to know. Okay?" I asked putting on my sunglasses.

"Okay mom," they both said.

As I was about to pull into my driveway I saw the shiny Volvo and the Mercedes. Luckily I didn't see anyone in the cars so I had a chance to get my courage up before I went inside. I dropped off my kids in front of the driveway and parked my car a little bit down to block so I would get a chance to breathe. I got up to the front door, took a deep unneeded breath in and opened the door. The first person I saw was Rosalie and when she saw me her jaw dropped because she knew that I was alive.

"Isabella Marie Swan get in here!" Hannah yelled, although she didn't sound angry.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Hi," I said quietly taking off my sunglasses.

A/N okay so that took longer than I thought it would. Sorry about that. Please leave reviews again! And thank you to everyone who left me a review on my last chapter. So please review! AND I HAVE A QUESTION~ What is a good name for a girl in chapters to come????


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, so I feel pretty stupid right now. I just realized that all of this time I have been calling Bella and Edward's son Ethan when I meant for his name to be Edward Junior (EJ). So I went back through all of the chapters and corrected all of the times I called him Ethan. Anyway thank you so much for all of the reviews and a big thanks to ****BoredTech** **for helping me with my story. ****Please read and review my story. And I am very sorry that that took longer than I thought it would I had the stomach flu for about a week. Enjoy!**

"Bella?" Alice asked again.

"Yes Alice it's me" I said sheepishly. As soon as I said this I was attacked by four of the Cullen's. I guess I would be excited too if I found out that someone that I thought was dead was actually alive. After the four of them were done hugging me to death they backed away so we could talk. I couldn't help but notice Edward stayed against the wall looking rather pale, even for a vampire.

"Bella, we missed you so much. We though that you were dead," Carlisle said in a sad voice as he and Esme walked up to me give me a hug.

"Bella when you left it felt like I lost another child. It was a horrible feeling," Esme dry sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered hiding my face, "So sorry."

Esme then gave me another reassuring hug and she and Carlisle went to sit back down.

"Bella, why did you "die"?" Alice asked.

"Well I kind of need to talk to you guys about that," I sighed

"Okay, tell us then Bella," Rosalie encouraged. Wow. Rosalie of all people. She always hated me when I was human and now that I was back she was encouraging me and giving me hugs.

"Okay. I need to do something. I'll be right back," I said slowly going up the stairs to my kid's rooms.

"Guys?" I called.

"Yeah," EJ answered.

"I need you guys to come downstairs with me. The Cullen's are here." I sighed.

"Okay," Madison said grabbing my hand and walking toward the stairs.

"Okay. Let's go," EJ said walking down the stairs behind me.

I set down on the couch between my kids holding each of there hands.

"Okay" I began, "When I left Forks, I left because of them," I said motioning to my kids.

"I don't understand," Emmett said confused.

"Okay I'll explain this because it is really important that everyone understands. This is Edward Anthony Jasper Emmett Swan Jr. and Madison Renesmee Alice Rosalie Carliee Swan," I took a deep unnecessary breath, "mine and Edward's kids."

"What?!" Edward asked showing some interest even though he was looking even paler if that was possible.

I took a deep breath and braced myself "This is EJ and Madison, there…" I took another deep breath while wondering if it's possible for vampires to faint because I was feeling rather light headed "yours" I finished looking directly at Edward and held my breath while I waited for the fallout. I heard several distinct gasps then he finally spoke.

"They, they can't be..." Edward stumbled out.

"What do you mean they can't be?" I asked

"Because vampires can't have kids" he said as if it was obvious.

"But I was still human!" I mumbled.

"Bella, I don't care if you got pregnant with someone else," he said although his face looked as though he was heart broken.

"What?! I just.. I mean.. how could you.." I couldn't handle it and ran up the stairs to my room. I heard dead silence for a solid minute then I could hear in the other room that Alice started talking."Edward why are you such an ass!?" Alice asked obviously pissed off.

"What do you mean? There is no way they are my kids." Edward stated without a doubt.

"Edward, look at them, right here in front of you, EJ is the spitting image of you! Do you really think Bella would have cheated on you? You were her whole world and now you're acting like she was sleeping around on you!" Alice yelled,

"Edward, you can be seriously stupid sometimes, I'm going to go talk to her," Alice sighed standing up sadly.

Giving one last look at Edward showing her fury Alice left the room and bounded up the stairs in search of me. Within seconds she found me and softly knocked on the door and spoke.

"Bella? Can I come in?" she asked softly.

"Sure" I said although I grimaced as I said it.

She came in quietly and sat down next to me "Edward sure can be an ass can't he." Alice stated. Just then I burst into dry sobs and in an instant Alice had her arms around me in a hug.

"I know... But you got to admit Bells, it's a lot to take in all at once. Give him a few minutes at least. You've had 16 years to accept it, he's had less then a minute. He'll, come around, you'll see!" Alice said with a certainty I wish I could feel too. Good old optimistic Alice I thought.

"Its just that seeing him here, after all these years, its like the feelings never left, I want him so badly, its all I can do not to run to him and beg him to take me back and then to see that he thought I actually was whoring around and that EJ and

Madi aren't his! I mean.. just… ugh!" god, I felt like I WAS 17 again instead of my actual 33 years.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh. It's okay," Alice soothed her,

"I understand Edward can be quite an ass but he's still crazy in love with you" Alice chucked. "You should see him, he's spent the past 16 years pining for you and moping around like, well, like you were dead" she said as her voice turned melancholy.

I froze there and it scared me for some reason. "Bella?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Alice," I sighed

"It's okay… After we found out that you were "dead" Edward was a mess. He tried to go to the Volturi to beg them to kill him. It took all of us watching him 24/7 and for him staying in Alaska for a few years to get him to stop at least being suicidal. All Edward does now is sit around and mope. Emmett doesn't tell jokes or pull pranks anymore. I haven't gone shopping in forever. Even Rose was a mess when we thought you were dead. She feels really bad that she was such a bitch to you when you were human. Carlisle and Esme felt like they had lost their own daughter. And Jasper… my poor Jasper… not only does he have to deal with his emotions, he also has to deal with the emotions of everyone else. At one point in time we actually had to leave the country because the emotions were so hard for him to handle," she sighed.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am," I whispered.

"It's not your fault Bella. It's Edward's. I told him not to leave you like that. But he didn't listen. I told him that you would be safer if he was with you but he didn't believe me. I'm so sorry Bella. I should've come back to make sure that you were safe," Alice sobbed.

"Alice, it's not your fault okay?" I said with certainty "Even if you had come back to look for me you wouldn't have found me because I left right after you left," I said.

"Well, I guess it's a bit of a moot point now but the important thing is your alive! Now, when do I get to know my niece and nephew?!" Alice said suddenly excited as if she were going on a fabulous shopping trip.

"Now I guess, I'm just worried about going back down there…" I truly was, I didn't know if I could keep myself from dropping to my knee's and begging Edward to take me back, I didn't think I could bare to see him again and not have him hold me in his arms.

"Well Bella, you've got to do it sometime and right now you have the support of everyone so lets go shall we?"

"Okay." I smiled meekly and she grabbed my hand and pulled me down stairs.

**A/N So thank you so much for reading and please review. I will update as soon as I get time and after at least five reviews. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Megan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry that this chapter took so long. School and life took over… plus I have been sick lately. So I will try to update as soon as I get the chance.**

**BPOV**

After my talk with Alice we went downstairs to talk to the rest of the family. I was bombarded with questions but before I answered them I noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked confused. He was the one who wanted to know the details in the first place.

"Oh. Umm. He needed some time to himself," Emmett explained, even though I knew Edward just left because he couldn't handle knowing. I knew that I told him too soon, I should've told him before I told the rest of the family. But what was I suppose to do, he was the one who left me in the first place.

"Oh," I sighed, I was really hoping that I would get the chance to talk to him, "Okay. Carlisle do you have a question that you want to ask me?"

"Bella, why did you fake your death?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"I was scared. I didn't know anything about being a mother especially to half vampires. I was scared, it's plain and simple no deep explanation. Just scared of Charlie's reaction and your guy's reaction," I whispered quieter with each word, especially when I began talking about Charlie, it made me depressed.

"Bella, how's Charlie?" Esme asked. This was the one question that I knew would be asked but wasn't prepared to answer. This question was not going to come out of my mouth without my voice breaking at least a million times.

"Okay, so this morning after I saw Rosalie I knew that I wasn't ready to face you guys. My heart was still torn into pieces. So I ran down to La Push to talk to Jacob Black. We started talking about our families and I asked him about Charlie and Jake's eyes had tears in them. I was so scared and I didn't want to know why he was almost crying. I asked what was wrong and he told me that Charlie had been killed," I dry- sobbed. I tried to wipe away the tears that would never fall from my eyes but they wouldn't go away. My voice was breaking too much to keep talking so I had to stop and take a deep unnecessary breath. Then I felt someone grab my hand, and to my surprise it was Rosalie's hand that had grabbed mine, "Sorry. So then he told me that after I left Victoria had come looking for me, you know the whole mate for a mate thing," they shook their heads like they didn't know what I was talking about.

"Wait, you mean that Edward never told you that after James was killed in Phoenix his mate Victoria wanted revenge. She was going to kill Edward because she wanted to get her revenge but then she found out that Edward and I were in love and she came after me. Victoria figured that since I was human and Edward was immortal it would literally kill him and that 's exactly what she wanted. She wanted one of us to feel the pain that she had when you killed James." After I finished my explanation every vampire in the room looked paler if that was even possible. Esme and Carlisle's faces were a mix of sadness and anger. While everyone else looked angry, sad and in pain, especially Jasper.

" Anyways, Victoria came back looking for me so that Edward would suffer but I wasn't there so instead she killed Charlie. She killed my dad and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have left. I should've made sure that he was safe before I left."

Passing out, I do that often, although vampires aren't suppose to. The Cullen's are going to be so worried because vampires, like I said aren't suppose to be able to pass out.

"Bella?" Esme asked in a soft voice, " Sweetie are you all right?"

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"Bella, sweetie you passed out because you were talking about Charlie. Although I've never seen a vampire pass out before," Esme explained.

"Oh my god, Jasper, I am so sorry. My emotions are a mess are all over the place. I forgot that you can feel all of the pain and sadness that I feel. I'll try to take better care of my emotions. I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't worry about it Bella I get used to it, I do live with Edward," he smiled.

"Thanks," I half-smiled.

"Bella, I'm sorry but we should be going. I have to get to work and the "children" have to get ready for school, but don't worry they will see you at school though," Carlisle said as he and Esme came over to give me a hug.

"Thanks for believing me, I never meant to cause anyone any pain," I whispered.

"It's okay Bella. Just promise me that you and Edward will talk, promise me," Esme whispered in my ear.

"I promise," I whispered as they walked out the front door to their car and I was picked up into a big bear hug.

"Bella don't you ever die again or even leave us again I don't think anyone could handle that much pain again," Emmett said, I knew that if he could cry he would be crying right now.

"Don't worry Em, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Bye Rose," I smiled.

"Bye Bella," she smiled and then walked up and gave me a hug.

"I will see you tomorrow Bella," Jasper said giving me a hug, " And I'm…"

"Jasper don't even say it. It's not your fault," I smiled.

"Thanks Bella. See you tomorrow," he said walking out the front door with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella, can I stay and talk to you about something?" Alice asked.

"Sure Alice. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I smiled waving to them from the door.

**APOV**

After everyone left I pulled Bella upstairs because I needed to talk to her about my stupid ass of a brother. There were so many things that I needed to know about her and the past sixteen years but the number one thing that I needed to know I was going to find out right now.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah Al," she smiled.

"You still love Edward right?" I asked.

"Yeah Al. I never stopped. Even after he left me in Forks I didn't stop, I am never going to stop loving him. Even if he doesn't feel the same way and ends up with someone else in the end," she sighed.

"Okay then. There is only one way for you to get Edward without having to beg him," I smirked, "And I have a plan."

**BPOV**

When Alice had a plan it was always bound to be very interesting. As much as I love Edward and wanted him back doing this felt more like cheating but I still went along with it. After Alice told me her plan she left to go home and get changed. And she made me call Angela.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Angela. I need your help," I said shyly

**APOV**

This plan was going to work perfectly I had already seen it and just need to set it in motion. But if something made Edward change his mind then this was going to end horribly. But I am going to stay positive and say that this plan was going to work and I am sure of it.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading. I will update as soon as I get the chance, defiantly by Friday. Please review!!**

**Megan**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N~ Hey guys... sorry that took so long. I had a major writer's block. Please read and review. And don't forget to enjoy!**

**BPOV**

This wasn't my favorite thing to do but it had to be done. I was doing awesome and all I did was walk out of the door. Edward isn't very good with his feelings. He was an ass to me and he accused me of cheating on him, but I still love him, and I hope that he feels the same about me.

**EPOV**

"What the hell?!" I yelled when I saw my… I mean Bella getting out of the car with another man! Alice was wrong! Bella didn't love me anymore. She'd moved on. I couldn't take anymore of just staring at Bella in the arms of another man, so I just walked to class, even though I was going to be really early to class. Jasper was going to have another fun day with me…..

**BPOV**

"Oh my god! Bella, you did perfect!" Alice giggled.

"Thanks, Alice. Oh and thank you so much for the help Ben," I said giving him a quick hug to show him my gratitude.

"No problem. I'd do anything just to see you happy again. You've walked around like a zombie for many years, and now it's your turn to get your happily ever after just like everyone you know had," he smiled.

"Awwww, thanks Ben. Now get back to Forks and give Angela a big hug for me, and tell her to come and visit me very soon. Tell her that we will plan a shopping trip," I said regretting the words once I said them. I forgot that I was standing next to the most hyper shopaholic pixie that I'd ever met.

"Bye, Bella," Ben said getting into his car that was parked down the parking lot a little ways, before driving away. I really missed him and Angela. Of course I talk to them on the phone all the time, but I hadn't seen her face to face in years.

"So Bella?" Alice inquired.

"Alice, I have no idea what you are thinking about, I'm not Edward. But whatever you want the answer is no," I chuckled. Sometimes all I had to do was look at Alice and I could tell that she had something up her sleeve.

"Please Bella! Oh please! School's not that important, especially when you've learned the curriculum numerous times," Alice begged.

My crazy pixie of a best friend wanted me to skip school to go shopping with her, and god knows that shopping with her is torture in it's purest form. But at least if I went shopping I wouldn't have to deal with Edward looking, well staring is more like it, at me all of class.

"Fine, Alice. Let's just go," I said knowing I was going to regret doing that.

"Bella, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! We are going to have so much fun. Should we invite Rose to go? Oh my god, we have to invite Madi," Alice giggled in her very high-pitched voice.

"Okay Ali. Let's go and find them," I laughed, jumping off the bed just as she did in pursuit to find our friends.

-

After a very long and tortures day of shopping, Alice decided that I needed to go back to her house. She knew something and she wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Okay, Bella. Please go talk to him," Alice begged as we walked inside with our millions of bags.

"Fine. Just give me a few minutes to get prepared," I sighed running out the door and towards a small meadow that was very similar to the one from Forks. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Edward it's just that I had no idea what I was going to say to him.

I loved this meadow, it was so peaceful and calm. I'd come here after a long stressful day of worrying and just forget about all of my troubles. It was really nice to have a place that I could just forget and live my life.

"Umm… excuse me, can we talk?" a smooth velvety voice asked from behind me making me jump. I automatically knew who it was.

"Sure," I said sitting up to face him.

"Umm… I just wanted to explain something. Please, don't talk until I'm finished. I have to say what I have to say, and if you interrupt it'll be much harder, okay?" he asked.

I just nodded not sure if my vocal cords were as corporative with a god standing in front of me.

"Well, when we left I told you that I didn't want you any longer. That was one of the hardest things that I'd ever had to say…to anyone. I never expected that you would believe my lie so easily. I….I thought that you'd put up a fight. I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted you to live a normal human life. I wanted you to get married to another human, and have kids and then when it was your time, and you were an old woman I wanted you to die in the company of your family. I wanted you to stay human," Edward explained.

"Edward, how do I know that you aren't lying?" I asked in almost a completely inaudible whisper.

Edward didn't say anything to my question, he just laughed.

"Why are you laughing? I was being serious. How do I know that you aren't lying?" I asked again angrily.

"I'm sorry…it's just…give me a second," he tried to explain in between his laughing fits.

After he'd composed himself he tried to explain again, "I'm very sorry. That was completely rude of me. It's just ironic that 16 years ago when I told you the blankest lie ever you believed me. But when I am telling you the honest to god truth, you think that I am lying." he started laughing again.

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say. I was so embarrassed. I just put my head down so I didn't have to look at him.

His chuckles slowed as he spoke, "I'm sorry Bella. I'm not mad at you, sweetie. One question though… that guy today is he your boyfriend?" Edward asked.

"Ben?!" I asked shocked, "No Ben is Angela's husband and well… okay you are not allowed to laugh at me. Alice had this plan to get you to love me again and well I would've done anything to get you back. So Alice's plan involved making you jealous," I said once again hiding my face from him.

He didn't say anything, so I decided to look up. He was smiling! How could he be smiling?

"Well it worked," he whispered close to my ear, making me shiver, "Bella… I still love you. I never stopped loving you. Even after I left you was all I thought about"

I was stunned. I was beyond stunned. What I was feeling was incomprehensible. I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me.

"You don't have to say anything…" he was going to continue, but I lifted my finger to his lips signaling him to stop.

I leaned into him a little closer and then started to talk, "I still love you, too," I smiled closing the small gap that was still between us, as his lips crashed into mine willingly.

My world, our world, spun around us. If it were possible I would've said I was dizzy, but it wasn't, and in that moment I knew I had him again, and this time I wouldn't let him go. Even if I had to follow him I wouldn't let him go.

**A/N~ Hello again. Thank you very much for reading this story. I will update very soon but I am not promising anything though. I am going to Florida next Friday and I will try and update while I am there but if I don't I will update as soon as I get home. Please review!  
Thanks,  
Megan**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. As you all know by now I am leaving for Florida very early Saturday morning, which means that this is probably the last chapter until the end of break. I will add one more chapter to Because of You and then I will **try** and update during break but I make no promises. So enjoy!

-

**EPOV**

My angel still loved me! I couldn't believe it. After all of the pain and heartbreak that she's had to suffer because of me. The kiss was pure perfection, she was beautiful, and to top it off… she still loved me!

"Edward, what does this mean for us?" Bella asked breaking the awkward silence that still lingered in the air.

"I think that we should give us another chance," I smiled.

"I think that, that is a very good idea," Bella said standing up, a small smile spreading across her pale, but red plushed lips , "But, I also think that it's time to face your family, Edward. It's not like they're going to be angry that we are together. Actually, now that I think about it they are going to be the exact opposite; they're going to be thrilled."

"But I don't want to face my family," I said in my best child voice.

"I don't care," she teased, pulling me up as we started to run toward my house.

I had never imagined that my angel would ever be a monster, but I was glad that she was in the same species as I was now. Now, the careful feeling not to break her as if she was a mere plastic toy, lingered in the air. I didn't need it, but knew I'd still treat her as such; a plastic, but prized toy.

"Bella?" I asked as we got closer to my house, vampire scents slapping me murderously across the face.

"Yeah, Edward?" she smiled at me.

"Do you ever regret becoming a monster to have my children?" I asked.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You listen to me! You are not a monster and I am not a monster. We can't help what we are, we have no control over it. We didn't ask for this, it just happened….well I sort of did, but that's not the point. The point is monsters are people that kill others for the sake of killing, we don't do that Edward. We do it because we _have _to, if we don't we will die. Do you understand me?"

She paused looking me square in the eye, "As for regretting it… no I don't regret it. I love our kids, they are the best thing that I could have ever asked for. So, no I don't regret becoming the same thing that the love of my life is to have the kids that fill my stilled heart," she explained.

A jolt of anger crashed through my body like a hurricane to here her say her 'stilled heart.' I was going to say something against her, but cut short at the threatening look in her eyes, "Thanks."

We walked up to the door and just stood there not wanting to go in, this time it was my turn to break the silence.

"I'd watch out for Alice when you walk into that house love," I chuckled.

"Should I be scared?" she asked.

"No. You don't have to worry. I'll protect you," I whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. I snaked my arms around her waist as she opened the door, just like I used to.

Oddly when we walked in the door it was silent. That wasn't normal for a house that Emmett and Alice lived in….

"Follow me," I smiled leading her towards a door that I hadn't stepped foot in, in 16 years.

"Are you going to play for me?" she asked a smile prominent on her face, as she took in the Grand Piano.

"Sure love. I would love to play for you," I smiled sitting down on the bench and playing a piece that was well-known to both of us, Bella's Lullaby.

It wasn't until the end of the song that I noticed that we weren't alone. So, I decided to put on a show for them. I walked over to Bella, pretending that I hadn't seen them, and kissed her. That one kiss turned into basically, for the lack of a better word, a make-out session.

"Ahem!" someone cleared their throat trying unsuccessfully to break us apart.

"Ahem!" someone else tried.

"Mother!" Madison clapped her hands together sending a loud echo through the room, before giggling. At this point I couldn't help but pull away from her to hide the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"Can I help you guys? I was trying to make out with my boyfriend here," Bella giggled just as her daughter had seconds ago. It strangely sounded odd coming out of her mouth. I know that all the older Cullens' and myself were waiting for her heart to speed up and beat furiously as we listened to the blood rush to her cheeks. But, it didn't happen. The all to familiar rushing and thumping never reached our sensitive ears.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod! I knew it!" Alice squealed.

"Alice breathe," Bella laughed.

"I don't need to!" Alice smiled trying to contain the excitement that I was having to listen to in her head instead.

**BPOV**

"Alice breathe," I laughed. I knew that it sounded stupid telling a vampire to breathe but she was way to excited. Poor Edward….he had to listen to it.

"Well, as much as I hate to miss all of your excitement, but we should probably be getting home. What do you say guys?" I asked.

"Okay. Yeah, I think that's a good idea," EJ, the sensible one of the two said.

"Fine," Madi groaned, "Bye everyone!"

"Bye guys," EJ said shaking his head at his sister as he walked out the door.

"Bella," Emmett stopped me when the twins were in the car, "Are you sure that Madison isn't Alice's kid?" a smile stretched across his pale, beautiful face.

"Sometimes I wonder," I chuckled walking up to Alice, "Bye Alice," I smiled and gave her a hug, but she wouldn't let me go.

"Alice, I promise that I will be back tomorrow. But you have to let me go in order for me to leave so that I _can_ come back."

"Huh?" Alice asked confused still holding on to me.

"I. Am. Going. To. Leave. But. I. Will. Be. Back," I smiled as Alice finally let me go.

"Fine," Alice groaned walking over to where Jasper was standing.

"Bye Edward," I smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"Bye love," he smiled his beautiful crooked smile that made my heart melt.

I walked out the door and toward my car where my kids were leaning up against the car instead of in it.

"He better not hurt you again mom," EJ said seriously. He was very protective of myself and Madison, the only women in his life.

"Don't worry buddy," I smiled. As I was about to get into the car my phone rang. I looked down at the caller I-D and smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hey Jake," I greeted him friendly.

"Hey Bells," he said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what your doing around three today?" he asked.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?" I asked him excited. When ever I was with Jacob it meant fun. Never any drama or things to chase after, just fun. The Reservations were like my very own happy place.

"I wanted you to come over to my house for a BBQ. I have some new relatives in town," he said excited, "And you can see all of your wolf friends again," he suggested.

"Sure Jake," I smiled, "That would be great. The three of us will be there soon."

"Okay. Thanks a lot Bells. See you then," he said hanging up the phone.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

"Yeah mom?" they inquired.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come and meet one of my friends?" I asked.

"Does this friend happen to be a vampire?" Madi asked intrigued.

"No. Now what do you think?" I asked.

"No problem mom. We'd love to meet some more of your friends," EJ smiled, but Madi seemed to frown some at the idea of him not being a vampire.

"I was hoping that you guys would say that." I said looking at the clock 2:30. I had half an hour to get to Forks.

I pulled out of the Cullen's driveway and started driving toward my hometown…Forks.

-

**A/N Hey guys. Thank you so much for reading. Please review. I will update as soon as I get five reviews and enough time.**

**Thanks again.**

**Megan**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Again I am so sorry that this took so long. But I will try and update more frequently, but that may be hard considering I have a bunch of state tests coming up and then it's time for finals. So I will try and update at least once a week if not twice. So enjoy!**

**BPOV**

This was the happiest I'd been in forever, I had my kids, my boyfriend, my kids had their father and I was going to see my best friend again. Could this day get any better?

"Mom?" EJ asked breaking me out of my trance.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked.

"Is that the wolf we are meeting?" he asked pointing to a huge russet wolf waiting on the other side of the imaginary treaty line.

"Yeah. That's Jake," I smiled.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting," EJ said jumping out of the car his sister right behind him.

We walked in silence not knowing what we could say to each other and then we caught up to Jake. That walk was also silent, one because he was still in his wolf form and two because we had no clue what to say to each other. After a few moments of silence he walked into a secluded part of the forest to change back into a man.

"Bells it is so good to see you," he smiled.

"You too Jake. You too," I smiled back at him.

"Okay. So no one knows that you're coming. So I thought that we should play a little joke on them," he laughed.

"Okay, why not," I giggled.

"Great. Here's what we're going to do…" he said his voice fading only loud enough that we could still hear it.

He again ran into the forest to change back into a wolf. I was so excited about seeing all of the guys, and Leah, again.

**JPOV **

I again ran into the forest to change back into a wolf so I could set up the trick. I thought for a minute about what I should say to the other wolves and then I figured it out.

"_Sam?" I asked hoping that he was in his wolf form._

"_Yeah Jake. What's up?" he asked._

"_I found some leeches on our side of the treaty line and I am bringing them to the BBQ really fast so you can decide what you want to do with them," I said hoping he wouldn't catch the worry in my voice._

"_Okay Jake. See you in a few," he said and then he must've changed back into a human because I wasn't able to talk to him any more._

After my conversation with Sam I changed back into a human and then we walked in silence back to my house.

**BPOV**

I was actually very nervous about going to see the wolves again because Jake had told Sam that we were just some vampires that were in the forest. We were almost to the house when even Jake started to get nervous.

"Jake?" someone called.

"Yeah sweetie?" he asked but didn't say any names.

"Mommy says that you better be careful with those leeches at our party," she smiled at him.

"You got it Elizabeth. And you tell mommy that daddy said not to be such a worry wart," he said and at this she giggled.

"Okay daddy," she smiled running back into the forest to where I assumed was their house was.

"You ready Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah. What about you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're fine," EJ answered for both of them.

"Okay then. Lets go," Jake said leading the way to where the BBQ was being held.

We walked out of the forest and then I saw all of the wolves standing around the grill and then picnic table.

"So who do we have here?" Sam asked.

It was time to start the joke, "Are you telling me that you don't remember me?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Are you telling me that you don't remember the woman that you lost you're virginity to ?" I asked.

He looked flabbergasted, "Excuse me?" he asked shocked.

"These are your kids!" I screamed trying to act appalled but not pulling it off

"Bravo! Brava!" Jake smiled clapping his hands like a mad man.

"Wait excuse me?" Sam asked confused.

"You guys still don't remember me? I am hurt!" I said acting sad.

"Huh?" all the wolves asked in unison.

"Lets start here and see if you can figure it out. These are my kids Madison Renesmee Alice Rosalie Carliee something and Edward Anthony Jasper Emmett something Jr." I said hoping that they would catch on.

"Wait Rosalie, Alice Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Edward were the Cullen's and if he's a junior that must make you…" Leah thought out loud., "Ohmigod! Bella!"

"Hello again everyone," I smiled.

"How are you?" Seth asked.

"Better now that I have all of my families back," I smiled, "Well get into your families I want to see who had kids."

They all moved around, Leah ran inside to get Emily who had, thankfully, been inside this whole time. Once they were all with their families I started with Jake because I already knew who was in his family.

"Okay Jake you go first," I smiled.

"Okay. Well I imprinted on Leah and we have been married for 16 years again and we have three kids. Their names are Elizabeth Marie and Jason James are both 15, William (Billy) Charlie he's 12 and Sara Isabella she's 5," Jake smiled at Leah.

"I imprinted on Claire and we have been married for about one year and Claire is pregnant with our first child," Quil said.

"Well I imprinted on Emily, but of course you already knew that. We have married for almost 15 years. We have three kids, Samantha Alexandria and, Layla Melody are both 15 and Haley Marie she's 12 and Emily is also pregnant with our third child," Sam said, "Oh, and Jason, Jake's son imprinted on my daughter Layla."

"I imprinted on Allison and we've been married for 10 years. We have two kids, Kylie Catherine she's 6 years and Jonathon Joseph he's 4 years old," Embry said.

"Wait what about you Seth?" I asked confused.

"I haven't imprinted on anyone yet," he said but then he looked at my daughter. He looked at her the same way that I looked at Edward and the way that Edward still looked at me.

"Doesn't look like that will be a problem much longer," I said under my breath.

"Madi, this is Seth, Seth, this is Madi," I said pulling her next to me and then pushing her toward him so they could talk.

I walked away to give them some space to talk and I saw Jake laughing at the look on my face.

"What's got your face looking like that?" Jake asked.

"I think that Seth just imprinted on my daughter," I laughed.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. What does your face look like when you imprint?" I asked.

"It kind of looks like… well it looks like what Edward looks like when he looks at you," he laughed.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

Well now almost everyone is happy, Madi now has Seth, hopefully and I have Edward. Now the only one left is EJ although he is perfectly content with being single. After a few hours of talking and hanging out we had to go back to the Cullen's house or Alice was going to freaking kill me.

"Well guys. I am sorry, but we have to go," I said.

"But mom," Madison whined.

"Yeah but mom," Jake teased.

"Madi, do you want to be the one to face the freaking pixie's wrath?" I asked.

"No, but…" she sighed.

"But nothing. Give Seth your number and we have to go," I said.

"Bye everyone," I smiled at them.

"Bella don't be a stranger. Come over some time," Sam said.

"I will," I smiled standing up and walking toward my car my kids right behind me.

This was a great day. There was nothing that could ruin my mood. Not even an all too hyper pixie, she was just going to make me more hyper. School tomorrow was going to be a lot of fun… I hope.

**A/N I just want to clear a few things up that I confused everyone about. First the twins are both 16. And second they are both full vampires now, but they don't have the newborn problems because they were born as vampires already. Please review my story. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good but it was just something that I needed to add into here. Keep reading!**

**Megan**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Why hello everyone. I realized that I haven't done this in forever so here it goes, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! That was hard. Hehe. So this chapter starts off in Emmett's POV and then he and Edward decide to do something cool, but Edward makes Emmett not be an idiot because it's an important moment. So sorry if Emmett seems OOC to you. Enjoy! Hey, so my beta is still reading my story, but I feel bad about making you guys wait so long, so I am posting the uncorrected one. Please don't comment on my grammer until after I post the new one. please enjoy and review!  
Megan**

**One week later**

**EmPOV**

Everyone was sitting in the living room and I was freaking bored. Edward and Bella were in the music room, but I didn't hear them playing music. Then Edward came out with a big stack of paper and threw one to each of us. That's when I got excited! Fun!

"Who wants to help me?" Edward asked.

"With what?" Rose asked.

"I'll explain," Edward said annoyed because he wished that we'd just say yes, "Okay, so…"

After he told us what we had to do I was so excited. I looked like the freaking little pixie Alice.

"Hell yeah I want to help!" I yelled.

"Me too!' everyone else added yelling like I did.

"Okay. I'll go get Bella and you guys get ready," Edward said standing up and running up the stairs.

**BPOV**

We had told everyone that we were going to the music room, we never really specified what we were going to do in the music room. When we finally broke apart from our kiss there was a silence. It wasn't one of those awkward first kiss kind of silences. It was more like a 'ohmigod we are so in love' kind of silence.

"I'm going to take a shower," I smiled standing up and kissing him on the cheek. Then walking to the bathroom off of our room. Wow, our room that it still a really weird thing to say.

After my shower Edward was sitting on the bed, but he was the normal still Edward. He was really fidgety and nervous I guess. Like he'd done something wrong or he was going to do something wrong.

"Come on love Emmett has a surprise for us and the kids," Edward smiled once I had gotten dressed.

"Okay? Should I be worried?" I asked my okay coming out as more of a question than anything.

"Don't worry love, I'll protect you," he smiled at me.

"Thanks," I giggled like a little school girl, grabbing his hand and running down the stairs.

When we got downstairs I saw our kids sitting down on the couch looking at us with very confused eyes. What the hell was Emmett planning?

"Is everyone ready?" Emmett asked after a few minutes to think about what he was planning.

"Yeah. Come on down," we all called.

Emmett walked down the stairs with a huge smile on his face, he was defiantly excited about something.

"Well," Emmett began, "Today we are going to be putting on a play for you guys. Before you say anything Bella I already ran this by Edward and he told me that I had to actually keep the different scenes very close to how it actually happened."

"Okay," I sighed.

"It's called… When Eddie met Bella," Emmett said laughing at Edward's expression when he called him Eddie instead of Edward.

"Now enjoy," Emmett said walking into the other room as Carlisle and Esme walked out.

"Hello. I'm the narrator today, my name is Carlisle. Esme will also be another narrator. Edward and Bella will be played by both Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie," Carlisle laughed.

"Okay. Let's begin," Esme smiled.

"Scene one is the first day of school; Biology," Carlisle said.

"Bella walked into the room and saw Edward," Esme explained the situation.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan, I'm the new girl," Rosalie smiled.

"Hello. You can take a seat next to Mr. Cullen," Jasper said pointing to where Emmett/Edward was sitting.

When Rose sat down Emmett did Edward's facial expression from that first day of school almost perfectly, almost too perfectly.

"Don't kill the human, don't kill the human, don't kill the human, don't kill…" Emmett whispered to himself not loud enough for a human to hear.

Edward scoffed at this but everyone else, including our kids, laughed at Emmett trying to channel Edward. Then Alice rang a bell and Emmett ran out the door just like Edward did the first day of school.

"Bravo! The next scene is in Port Angeles," Carlisle said.

"Edward saved Bella from being raped by a group of guys. He then took her to dinner at a little Italian restaurant," Esme smiled.

"You really shouldn't do that to people. It's hardly fair," Alice said.

"Do what?" Jasper asked.

"Dazzle them like that - she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now," Alice said.

Jasper looked like Edward had when I said that so many years ago.

"Oh come on. You have to know the effect that you have on people," Alice said.

"I dazzle people?" Jasper asked.

"You haven't noticed? Do you think that everybody gets their way so easily?" Alice asked.

"Do I dazzle you?" Jasper asked Alice staring into her eyes.

"Frequently," Alice smiled and Rose awed. **(A/N…I did not write any of this part in scene two. It is from the ****Twilight**** book by Stephenie Meyer, page 167 and 168.)**

"This next scene is Bella and Edward in the car," Carlisle said.

"After getting dinner Bella knew that something was up with Edward, so she grilled and interrogated him until he gave in," Esme laughed.

"I'm still waiting for your latest theory," Emmett smiled, he was really liking putting on this play as he called it.

"I won't laugh," Emmett promised biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"I'm more afraid that you'll be angry with me," Rose said.

"Is it that bad?" Emmett asked gasping like an idiot.

"Pretty much, yeah," Rose looked down.

There was dead air for a long time, so much like when it actually happened to me.

"Go ahead," Emmett said actually being serious for once.

"I don't know how to start," Rosalie said.

"Why don't you start at the beginning…you said you didn't come up with this on your own," Emmett said.

"No."

"What got you started - a book? A movie?" Emmett asked.

"No - it was Saturday, at the beach," Rosalie said and Emmett looked confused like Edward did in the car that day.

"I ran into an old family friend - Jacob Black. His dad and Charlie have been friends since I was a baby," Rosalie said getting every single detail correct. Emmett still looked confused, but he always looked like that.

"His dad is one of the Quileute elders. We went for a walk - and he was telling me some old legends - trying to scare me, I think. He told me one…" Rosalie hesitated, just as I had.

"Go on," Emmett smiled at her.

"About vampires," Rosalie smiled.

"And you immediately thought of me?" Emmett asked being serious.

"No. He…mentioned your family," Rosalie sighed.

It was again silent and they were doing awesome. Even the silences were perfectly added.

"He just thought it was a silly superstition," Rosalie giggled because we aren't a superstition, we are a real species, "He didn't expect me to think anything of it. It was my fault I forced him to tell me."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Lauren said something about you - she was trying to provoke me. And an older boy from the tribe said your family didn't come to the reservation, only it sounded like he meant something different. So I got Jacob alone and I tricked it out of him," Rosalie smiled at me.

"Tricked him how?" Emmett asked.

"I tried to flirt - it worked better than I thought it would," Rosalie giggled.

"I'd like to have seen that," Emmett chuckled, "And you accuse me of dazzling people - poor Jacob Black."

"What did you so then?" Emmett asked after another moment of silence.

"I did some research on the internet," Rosalie said rolling her eyes at me.

"And did that convince you?" Emmett asked.

"No. Nothing fit. Most of it was kind of silly. And then…" Rosalie stopped just as I had.

"What?" Emmett asked annoyed.

"I decided it didn't matter," Rosalie whispered.

"It didn't matter?" Emmett asked.

"No. It doesn't matter to me what you are," Rosalie whispered.

"You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?" Emmett asked his voice slightly raised.

"No," Rosalie said in all seriousness.

It was silent again, right on time. I was intrigued, even though I had already lived this.

"You're angry. I shouldn't have said anything," Rosalie sighed.

"No. I'd rather know what your thinking - even if what your thinking is insane," Emmett said trying hard not to laugh.

"So I'm wrong again?" Rosalie asked again.

"That's not what I was referring to. 'It doesn't matter'!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm right," Rosalie gasped.

"Does it matter?" Emmett asked stressing the word 'matter.'

"Not really. But I am curious," Rosalie said.

"What are you curious about?" Emmett asked.

"How old are you?" Rosalie asked.

"Seventeen," Emmett said.

"And how long have you been seventeen?" Rosalie asked again.

"A while," Emmett said not looking at Rosalie.

"Okay," Rose smiled and then they stood up and walked into the other room to get ready for the next scene. **(A/N… I also didn't write this part in scene three. This is from Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, pages 182, 183, 184, and 185.)**

"Next scene is Bella coming over to our house," Carlisle smiled remembering the memory.

"Edward brought Bella over here to meet us. That was one of my favorite memories ever," Esme smiled, "Madi, EJ, do you want to help?"

They nodded.

"Okay. Come with me and I'll give you a script," Esme smiled at them.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella," Jasper said being Edward again.

"You're very welcome, Bella," Carlisle said.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Cullen," Alice smiled.

"Please cal me Carlisle," EJ corrected politely.

"Carlisle," Alice smiled at him.

"It's very nice to know you," Madi smiled giving Alice a hug.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too," Alice said.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Jasper asked.

"Hey Edward!" Rosalie called down the stairs as Alice.

"Hi Bella!" Rosalie squealed kissing Alice/me on the cheek, "You do smell nice, I never noticed before."

"Hello, Bella," Emmett said keeping his distance like Jasper had that day.

"Hello Jasper," Alice smiled, "It's nice to meet you all - you have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Madi said, "We're so glad that you came."

"Do you play?" Maid asked looking at the piano.

"Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?" Alice asked.

"No. Edward didn't tell you he was musical?" Madi asked.

"No. I should have known, I guess," Alice sighed., "Edward can do everything right?" Alice asked.

"I hope you haven't been showing off - it's rude," Madi glared at Jasper.

"Just a bit," Jasper laughed.

"He's been too modest, actually," Alice corrected.

"Well play for her," Madi encouraged him.

"You just said showing off was rude," Jasper laughed.

"There are exceptions to every rule," Madi smiled.

"I'd like to hear you play," Alice smiled at Jasper.

"It's settled then," Madi said pushing Jasper to the piano.

Then that scene was over. **(A/N… I also don't own this scene. This came from Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, pages 323, 324 and 325.)**

"The next scene is Edward playing the piano for Bella," Carlisle smiled.

"We gave them some privacy after they met us and he played the piano for her. Showing off," Esme laughed.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked after a long silence.

"You wrote that?" Rose gasped.

"It's Esme's favorite," Emmett nodded, "What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling extremely insignificant," Rose sighed.

"You inspired this one," Emmett said softly after another long silence, "They like you, you know. Esme especially.

"Where did they go?" Rosalie asked.

"Very subtly giving us some privacy, I suppose," Emmett guessed.

"They like me. But Rosalie and Emmett…" Rosalie said."Don't worry about Rose. She'll come around," Emmett reassured her.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked stifling her laughter from Emmett's line.

"Well, he thinks I'm a lunatic, it's true, but he doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with Rosalie," Emmett said laughing.

"Rosalie struggles the most with… with what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know that truth. And she's a little jealous." Emmett said.

"Rosalie is jealous of me?" Rosalie asked.

"You're human. She wishes that she were, too," Emmett said.

"Oh. Even Jasper, though…" Rosalie muttered.

"That's really my fault. I told you that he was most recent to our way of life. I warned him to keep his distance." Emmett said protectively.

"Esme and Carlisle…?" Rosalie asked.

"Are happy to see me happy. Actually, Esme wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed-feet. All this time she's been worried about me, afraid that there was something missing from my essential make-up, that I was too young when Carlisle changed me…She's ecstatic. Every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction." Emmett chuckled.

"Alice seems very…enthusiastic." Rosalie said sticking her tongue out at Alice who was standing in the door way watching.

"Alice has her own way of looking at things," Emmett chuckled looking at Alice.

"And you're not going to explain that, are you?" Rosalie asked.

Another perfect moment of silence.

"So what was Carlisle telling you before?" Rosalie asked.

"You noticed that did you?" Emmett asked her back.

"Of course," Rosalie shrugged.

"He wanted to tell me some news - he didn't know if it was something I would share with you." Emmett answered.

"Will you?" Rosalie asked.

"I have to, because I'm going to be a little…over-bearingly protective of you these next days - or weeks - and I wouldn't want you to think that I was naturally tyrant." Emmett laughed. "What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

" Nothing's wrong, exactly. Alice just sees some visitors coming soon. They know we're here and they're curious." Emmett answered.

"Visitors?' Rosalie asked again.

"Yes…well, they aren't like us, of course - in their hunting habits, I mean. They probably won't come into town at all, but I'm certainty not going to let you out of my sight till they've gone." Emmett chuckled.

Rosalie shivered.

"Finally, a rational response! I was beginning to think that you had no sense of self-preservation at all." Emmett laughed at me most likely.

Then the scene ended… it was always one of my favorites. **(A/N… I also didn't write this either. This comes from Twilight be Stephenie Meyer on pages, 326, 327 and 328)**

"This is the last scene ," Carlisle and Esme both said but there was no description an I found that weird.

"We're going to need everyone to play themselves for this one," Esme said after a minute of silence.

"Okay?' I said confused.

Edward then grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the couch with him and into a standing position.

"Bella, I love you so much," Edward smiled.

"I love you too Edward," I smiled.

"Bella, when we left you I always felt empty, like there was no reason for my existence. I'd already left the love of my life, when I could've just waited until she was ready and then changed her. It was the worst thing that I ever had done in my life. But then my love returned and she is the same as me now. And to top it off she took me back. Now I am staring at the most beautiful girl and I am really hoping that she accepts my question," Edward smiled as I realized what him intentions were. He got down on one knee an held out a beautiful ring..

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to be there for you forever and for eternity. Will you marry me?" Edward asked.

**A/N Wow that was really long. Well I don't have much to say, I will update as soon as I get time an five reviews.**

**Megan**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey. I would just like to take a second to tell everyone that on May 8th****, 2009 Daddy's Little Cannibal (or Stephanie) was killed in a drunk driving accident. It is very unfortunate and sad that this could happen to such a young person with such a bright future ahead of her. So I would just like to say that she will be missed and with that sad note over please enjoy the next chapter of my story.**

**Megan**

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to be there for you forever and for eternity. Will you marry me?" I asked.

I was in shock. Basically everyone in the room at the time was shocked. It was sudden for Bella and our kids at least. Even after I told my family what I planned on doing they were still shocked that I actually had the guts to actually go through with it. Yeah they think a lot of me.

"Yes," Bella smiled at me, "Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes!"

"Thank you," I said as I kissed her.

When we finally pulled away I heard a dog howling. Bella started chuckling but she didn't do anything to stop the howling. What was going on with this family. Did they now enjoy howling like dogs or something.

"What the…?" I asked confused.

"Go answer it," Bella urged Madi.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Promise that you won't freak," she said. Oh no this wasn't going to turn out very good.

"I promise?" I said but it came out as more of a question.

"Seth imprinted on her," she giggled.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Hey. You promised that you wouldn't freak," she threatened and that shut me up. She scared me when she had that face that made me think of "if looks could kill"

"Look at Eddie. Afraid of a girl and his fiancé at no less," Emmett laughed rolling around on the floor.

"I'd shut up if I were you," EJ laughed coming back into the room.

"Why?" Alice asked.

This time Madi answered, "Mom doesn't have very good anger control when it comes to men being… well for lack of a better word, sexist. "

"Oh," Emmett said shutting up.

"Mom we have to get to school," Madi said running out to her car.

"Shit!" Bella muttered under her breath.

"Go. We'll meet you there," I sighed a mix of happiness and anxiousness.

"Okay," she smiled kissing my cheek, "See you guys at school."

"I'll be right out," EJ called to Bella, "Ed…err… Dad can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I said walking out of the room and into the kitchen knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"Now don't think that I don't like you or anything it's just that… I don't want my mom to ever be like she was," EJ said.

I was about to speak but he cut me off.

"Listen. If you hurt her again I will personally hunt you down and rip your head off," I shuddered in fear knowing that he was fully capable of that, "You didn't live with her for 16 years watching her suffer with the pain. She tried to hide it but at night when she thought we were asleep she would cry until it was time to wake us up. It was torture. Once Madi asked about you and all mom could say was "He left." then she started muttering things like "You're not good for me, Bella" or "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." or "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." or this last one "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." **(A/N These quotes are actually from New Moon by Stephenie Meyer.) **"It killed me to see her like that. And now that you're back you better not leave her again."

"Don't worry EJ I love your mother very much. When I told her those things, well I know this isn't a very good excuse, but I did it because it was the only way to keep her safe from the others of our kind," I said.

"Others? You mean the red eyes?" he asked.

"Yeah. The red eyes. Now you better get going before you mother gets mad at me or worse she gets mad at you," I chuckled.

"Thanks dad," he smiled. This time his dad didn't seem as forced and nervous. It sounded like a real son calling his dad, dad.

**EJPOV**

After my talk with my dad I felt so much better. I could tell that he really did love mom. It really felt like I had a family and it is a really good feeling.

I jumped out of my mothers car and ran inside to grab all of my books. Lucky for me mom had been through High School a few times and she can help me in school when I need it. In my family right now I kind of feel like the outcast, the black sheep, the one that is different from the rest. And it sucks major ass! Like I was saying before I started swearing, I feel different from everyone else. Mom has dad, Grandma Esme has Grandpa Carlisle, Aunt Roes had Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice has Uncle Jasper even Madi, my little sister has her new boy friend, even if she doesn't want to admit it, Seth. I have no one, I never have and I never will.

"Mom?' I called when I walked into her room and she wasn't in there.

"In here," she answered yelling from her study. She never goes in there anymore, it was originally Mason's but he let her have it in case she needed some place quiet to go. She hasn't gone in there the whole time that we've lived here and that was quite a long time. It must be that dad is making a bigger effect on her than I even thought was possible.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Let's go," she smiled walking out to the car that had a note on it. From Madi probably, saying that she was taking her car so that she could stop by to see Seth later. Mom handed the note to me, it said,

_EJ,_

_I talked to Aunt Alice this morning and she said that she sees you hanging out with a human. And I just wanted to tell you to be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, or to her even though I have no clue who she is. Anyway, there is a new girl in school today, her name is Danielle, she has long blonde hair and her dad is the fire chief. I will see you soon oh, and tell mom that I am going to run over to La Push after school please! Well I love you bro._

_Madi _

Ha. Me with a human, like that would happen.

"Madi said that she is going to La Push after school and she begged me to tell you," I chuckled.

"Okay. Let's get to school," she laughed getting into the car.

The ride was silent, but I didn't mind. I liked it that way, I could think without being disturbed.

We got to the school and I swear that basically every mind was filled with disgusting thoughts about the new girl. The girls were jealous that the guys were obsessing over her and the guys were trying to think of ways to get into her pants. Guys these days are so gross, most people say that I am gentlemanly and old-fashioned but I don't really care. I still have the hormones of a teenage boy.

Later that day during Chemistry class

**EJPOV**

I had been looking at the new girl along with every other guy. She was beautiful, and not just because of her body, her mind was too. Don't think of that in a geeky way, mind reader remember? My next class is Chemistry and I am the only one that has an open seat next to me. Today was a hot day but the sun was out, so the teachers had the windows open and their fans on.

The new girl walked into the classroom and I was hit by an over-powering smell. Shit! This can't be good. At this point I really just want to kill her, I know that sounds bad but that's what my body is feeling right now.

As she walked over to sit by me she noticed that my face had a weird look on it and she looked kind of scared. This sucks! The hot new girl thinks that I hate her and think that she smells bad, could my luck get any worse.

The second ticked by each one slower than the last. I had my hands clenched under the desk begging the bell to just to ring already. I knew that I should've hunted this morning but I was too busy having my discussion with dad.

Bring Bring.

I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the room at a still human speed. I left a note for mom, it said,

_Mom,_

_Couldn't wait for you. I ran to the Cullen's house. Will explain everything later._

_EJ_

I walked into the house and luckily dad was still there because I really needed to talk to him.

"Dad!" I yelled trying to get his attention.

"Hey EJ. What's up?" he asked.

"I need your help. I don't know what to do," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I need to wait for everyone to be able to explain," I said running into the living room to close my eyes and try to get rid of the pounding in my throat and my head.

**A/N Hello everyone. I am so sorry that, that took so long. I tried my hardest to get this out earlier but I couldn't think of a way to tie both of these major events together. Just so everyone knows this girl plays a major roll in the future chapters. Please review and I will try to update as soon as I get the chance.**

**Megan**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Again I am very sorry that this took so long. I have major writers block and I am trying to study for my finals. Just so everyone knows I probably won't be updating as regularly because of finals…everyone knows what I am talking about. I have my Spanish Proficiency and the Social Studies State Tests plus finals. So please don't hate me for not updating regularly. Please enjoy!**_

_**Megan**_

_**BPOV**_

"_Madi!" I called as she was about to get into her car._

"_Yeah?" she replied._

"_Hey can you call Seth and tell him that you can't come over right now because EJ left me a note saying that he needs to talk to all of us," I asked._

"_Sure mom," she whispered, "I will meet you at home."_

_I drove back to the Cullen house my nerves all over the place. It was horrible, what could EJ possibly want to talk about? I was so nervous that he had done something stupid that could alter our existence. I drove down the last road to the driveway in silence. Madi was already waiting in front of the driveway so that I could pull in and she could get out later when she wanted to go see her new boyfriend._

"_Hey baby," I smiled at her._

"_You ready mom?" she asked._

"_No," I sighed being honest._

_**EJPOV**_

_I sat in silence trying to think of a way to talk to my parents about this. Granted this had happened to them but still this was my parents I had to talk to not my friends. Dad hadn't left my side since I walked into the door. Even though he had no clue what was going on with me he didn't leave my side. _

"_EJ?" mom called running in the door._

"_Whoa mom chill," I smiled at her._

"_Edward Anthony Jasper Emmett Swan what the hell did you do?" she yelled._

_She had no clue what was going on, she just automatically assumed that I had done something completely and horribly terrible._

"_Mom just sit down and calm down and as soon as everyone is sitting down I will explain," I said._

"_Okay," she said._

"_Dad, where are Aunt Alice and Rose and Uncle Emmett and Jasper?" I asked._

"_Right here," they said walking into the living room with Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle right behind them._

"_Okay. Now that everyone is here I can begin explaining," I sighed._

"_Yes you should," mom said._

"_Okay. So everyone except for Grandma and Grandpa should have met the new girl today right?" I asked and they all nodded, no one spoke though which was weird for this family._

"_Well I went to my Chemistry and a beautiful girl came into the room and I don't have problems with humans at all, but this one girl was threatening that. She was beautiful and she was alluring her scent was teasing me. Feeling like that made me feel like everything that I have tried to control these past sixteen years was for nothing," I sighed._

"_Son," dad said, "I know exactly how you feel, me, myself went through the exact same thing with your mother."_

"_Oh my god! E, I feel so bad. I shouldn't have yelled at you," mom sighed._

"_It's okay mom. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before hand. I just really needed to get away from the school," I sighed._

"_It's okay E," mom smiled at me, "Well Edward this is where your job comes in because I don't know anything about this whole singer thing."_

"_Well EJ do you think that you can go to school tomorrow and still be able to control yourself?" dad asked, by now everyone had started to filter out of the room mom, dad and myself were the only ones left in the room._

"_I think so but maybe I should wait a week or so," I said._

"_Edward didn't you leave school for a week after my first day in school?" mom asked._

"_Yeah. That's probably a good idea for you to stay out of school for a while. And just make sure that you hunt every other day from now on," dad said._

"_Thanks a lot mom and dad it's really nice to have someone who knows what I am going through here," I smiled._

"_No problem son," dad smiled, "Now you go hunt."_

"_Okay. See you guys later," I called running out the door._

_**One Week Later**_

"_E, are you ready to go to school?" mom asked up the stairs._

"_Yeah mom. I'll be down in a minute," I answered giving myself a pep talk._

"_EJ you can do this there is no way that you could hurt such a beautiful woman. Okay. Let's go," I whispered to myself._

_I ran down the stairs my "heart" beating in my chest. I was so nervous about going to school today but I knew that I could do it. The car ride to school was again silent, but it was a nice silent…not an awkward one. We got to school and I took two deep breaths and walked into the school._

_I can do this!_

_**Later that day in Chemistry**_

_I walked into the classroom prepared to introduce myself to Danielle, as I had learned her name was. I had gone for a quick hunt with Madi during lunch so I could be fine to be able to talk to her. Just then she walked into the room and I was fine, there was a slight pain but it wasn't so bad that I couldn't handle it. She sat down at the table not looking very happy about having to sit next to me. I was about to introduce myself when Mr. James started to speak._

"_Hello class. Anyone who didn't finish their group project last class can work on it now, and if you did finish just talk amongst yourselves. Edward you can just look on with Danielle," Mr. James said._

_He waved us as to tell us to get started. This should be interesting._

"_Hello. I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last time," I said._

"_Hi," she sighed quietly._

"_So, you must be Danielle?" I asked._

"_Okay, so now we're going to talk," she muttered to herself._

_We sat therefore a few minutes in silence. She was working on something but I couldn't tell what it was._

"_There now I have finished our project and now we can talk," she sighed._

"_I could've helped you know," I chuckled and her heartbeat sped up._

"_Don't worry about it," she smiled._

"_Okay. So I am assuming that you are Danielle?" I asked again trying to get back to the point of the conversation._

"_Yeah. My name's Danielle Melanie Johnson but please call me Danni," she smiled._

"_Hello Danni. Would you like to know my full name or the name I use in school?" I asked._

"_Why don't you tell me both," she giggled._

"_Okay. My full name is Edward Anthony Jasper Emmett Swan Junior but you can just call me Edward," I smiled._

"_Why hello Edward," she smiled._

"_Where are you from?" I asked._

"_I just moved here from Miami Florida," she sighed._

"_Can I ask you why you aren't all that tan?" I asked._

"_I have such pale skin that if I try and tan I will just burn and it sucks because everyone laughs at me," she sighed._

"_Don't worry," I smiled at her just as the bell was about to ring._

_Bring Bring_

"_I think that you're beautiful," I whispered in her ear making her involuntarily shiver._

_**A/N Hello again. Sorry that this took so long. Please review! I will update as soon as I get five reviews and enough time.**_

_**Megan**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Okay. Please don't hate me! I am so so so so so so sorry that this chapter took so long. But like I said last chapter school has to come first for me so sorry. I had a comment saying that this romance was moving to fast. Just so everyone knows, Danni didn't hear EJ say that she was beautiful. I'm going to try something new this chapter, I am going to write from Danni's POV instead of EJ. So please when and if you review tell me if you liked this chapter or not. Oh and all of both EJ and Madi are full vampires and they are both sixteen, as is Danni. Enjoy!**

**Thanks, **

**Megan**

**DPOV**

It was my first day of Jefferson High and I was so nervous. I had moved in with my dad, who was the new police chief here. My mom had died when I was fifteen from cancer, it is hard not to have her to talk to anymore but I manage. My dad isn't the type that really likes to show emotion, neither am I. Except for the fact that I blush like there's no tomorrow. I walked through the main office door to get my schedule. I can do this, I repeated to myself thirty times so that I would get into the room.

"Hello. My name is Danielle Johnson, I'm new here," I smiled shyly.

"Hello sweetie. I am the new secretary, my name is Mrs. Green. Here is your schedule along with a map," she smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks," I said walking out the door and walking to my first class. Of course I was about thirty minutes early for the class but it didn't matter. I sat down in a seat and then I noticed two abnormally beautiful people walk into the classroom. They were speaking too quietly for me to be able to hear, but the girl that had her arm slung around the boys shoulders gave me a small smile before sitting down in a seat in the very front of the room.

My other three periods of the morning went relatively fast thank god. I was already shy and blushed, but all the attention being on me being the new girl and all made it about six times worse. I had thankfully met a few people that were nice enough to let me sit with them at lunch. We sat down at the table and there were about six people waiting for us to arrive.

"Hey Audrey," the blonde next to me smiled at the only girl sitting at the table already, "This is the new girl."

"Hello. My name is Audrey," she smiled holding out her hand.

"Hi," I smiled timidly, "My name is Danielle Johnson, but you guys can call me Danni, ever since my mom died I detest the name Danielle."

"Oh my… I am so sorry," the brunette on the other side of me said.

"Kayla, she probably doesn't want to talk about it," Kayla smiled at me.

"Oh sorry," Kayla giggled.

"She does that a lot," the blonde said, "Oh and btw my name is Courtney."

"Well… don't just stand there guys, sit down the guys went to the gym right after the inhaled their lunch," Audrey chuckled.

"Oh, how does that make you feel? Your boyfriend leaving you and all?" Courtney joked.

"Ha-ha. My boyfriend is Jake. And Kayla is dating Jeremy, oh and Court is crushing on Nick," Audrey laughed. Just then I saw the beautiful people out side the cafeteria door and this time there were more of them.

"Hey guys. Who are they?" I asked signaling my head to where I was talking about.

"Oh. They are the Cullen's and the Swan's," Courtney said.

"The big guy right there and the beautiful blonde, that's Emmett and Rosalie, they are like together, together," Kayla said.

"Then there's the little pixie and the blonde guy right behind them. That's Alice and Jasper, Alice is a little weird. Then there's Edward and then the other new girl Bella. Everyone except for Bella and her siblings are Cullen's," Audrey explained. Then the two people from this morning walked in.

"Who are they?" I asked turning back to look at the girls.

"That's Edward Jr. and Madi. They are both Bella's siblings. Apparently their parents died when they were all young and Bella now takes care of them," Audrey shrugged, "EJ is totally gorgeous but he doesn't date. Apparently some girl broke his heart back home by sleeping with his best friend or something and now he doesn't really date unless he really knows the girl."

"Thanks. I saw them this morning and I had no idea who they were," I blushed realizing that I had once again turned around to look at EJ and he had caught me looking.

"No problem," Kayla smiled.

"Well, I better get to class," I smiled standing up.

"See you tomorrow Danni," Audrey said.

"Bye."

I really didn't feel like being the first to class again so I tried getting to my locker first of course by the time I found it the bell had just rang and now I had to try and find my next class.

About five minutes later I walked into the class luckily the teacher wasn't there yet so I wouldn't have to worry about being late to class. I looked around the classroom and saw that the only open seat was next to EJ. As I walked over I saw his facial expression change, he looked like he had smelled something bad. I sat down beside him and he sat as far away from me as he could. I involuntarily sniffed my hair real quick but it smelled good, it smelled like strawberries my favorite. **(A/N He-he. Of course it's strawberry.) **

Finally the bell rang and he was out of that classroom like a bat out of hell! Geez, I didn't know that people could get out of their seats that fast.

I didn't want to go home so I drove to La Push. When my mom first died he sent me to live with my Uncle Jacob, he's not really my Uncle but he was friends with him. I had become really good friends with his son who had imprinted on Uncle Sam's daughter Layla. When I got there he told me this "story" that I knew was true. When I had came to live here for the last summer he had hypothetically asked me what I would do if he was a mythical. I told him that I really wouldn't know what to say. He then proceeded to tell me that he was a werewolf. I was shocked! That meant that he could kill me. But anyway he told me this story about how the Cullen's and the Swan's were vampires and then he threw me a book that Bella Swan had bought when she was a human and fell in love with a vampire. It was all there as plain as day. EJ had to be a vampire, and I needed to get some answers answered but honestly I didn't really care what he was he was a freaking god! I am not going to even bother trying to get information. My life is too short right now.

I drove home and as soon as I walked in the door I would be bombarded with questions. Hesitantly and weakly I walked in the door.

"Danielle Melanie Johnson!?" my dad yelled, "Did you take your medication this morning?"

"Yeah dad," I groaned flopping down on the couch.

"Sweetie, are you sure that you want to keep going to school?" he asked, "The doctor from Miami said that you don't have much longer to live."

**(A/N I was going to stop there but guys have been waiting so long for an update that I kept writing.)**

That's right I was dying, slowly and very painfully. I had been diagnosed with Leukemia when I was six. It had just recently been getting worse. That's why we moved here, for the expertise from one doctor but right now I can't remember his name. This sucks!

"Sweetie I want you to take the rest of the week off. There are only two more days," dad said, he always worried about me especially after mom died. It sucked that my poor dad had to watch the only two girls in his life die right before his own eyes.

"Okay dad," I agreed.

"Thanks kid. Now go get some rest before dinner," he instructed. I had become very good at hiding my pain from everyone around me, but it is really hard to do. My dad was the hardest to hide things from, from watching my mom die he knew everything and could tell when I was trying to hide my pain, so I gave up trying.

**Two Days Later**

My dad was letting me go to school today even though he was hesitant to do so. In my first period class I saw Madison walk into the classroom alone. Crap! Today I was going to try and talk to EJ. Why did he not come to school?

After my first four periods had past I walked to the cafeteria. I was in so much pain at this point that it was overpowering my thoughts. I sat down at the table with the girls and their boyfriends. I didn't even bother getting any food because I knew that I would end up getting sick. This was the chemo making me like this, I knew that I should've listened to my dad and stayed home today. I stood up to go to the bathroom and just as I was about to walk out the door the darkness came over me.

I woke up in the nurse's office with three people standing over me. I recognized them as Edward Cullen and Madi and Bella Swan.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," I blushed realizing that I was staring at the hot guy's family.

"Well, your stuff is right here and Edward here ran to your Chemistry class to pick up your project," Bella smiled.

"Thanks," I half smiled feeling another wave of nausea wash over me.

"Well we better get to class," Bella smiled walking out the door with Madi and Edward in front of her. She seems nice and really sweet. Nothing like the vampires Jason had told me about.

"Danielle!" my dad called. Shit! The nurse must have called him and told him what happened, "I want you home until at least Wednesday."

"Fine dad. Just get me home," I groaned feeling ill once again.

**Friday**

My dad let me go back to school today because I was finally feeling better. Unfortunately I didn't make it back to school on Wednesday. And my dad was making me go see that specialist today after school but because he couldn't go he was sending Uncle Jacob to go with me. It was all good except for the fact that Uncle Jacob and his family didn't know anything my Leukemia. So I was going to have to tell him at the hospital today and then we are having a family dinner tonight so I can tell everyone else.

Finally it was time to go to Chemistry and I was so nervous about talking to EJ. Hopefully he would be here today or I was going to be screwed.

I walked into the classroom and there sitting at my lab table was EJ. He looked as gorgeous as ever. I really wish that I wasn't dying then maybe I wouldn't be as afraid to be with someone.

"Hello class. Anyone who didn't finish their group project last class can work on it now, and if you did finish just talk amongst yourselves. Edward you can just look on with Danielle," Mr. James said.

He waved us as to tell us to get started. This should be interesting. I went right to work on the very little that I had left to do on the project. All I had to do was write like three more sentences.

"Hello. I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last time," EJ said.

"Hi," I sighed quietly turning my head toward the paper so I could finish the project.

"So, you must be Danielle?" EJ asked.

"Okay, so now we're going to talk," I muttered to herself.

We sat there for a few moments in silence because I needed to finish and then we could talk.

"There now I have finished our project and now we can talk," I sighed.

"I could've helped you know," EJ chuckled and my heartbeat started to speed up.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled.

"Okay. So I am assuming that you are Danielle?" he asked trying to find out more information about me.

"Yeah. My name's Danielle Melanie Johnson but please call me Danni," I smiled.

"Hello Danni. Would you like to know my full name or the name I use in school?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me both," I giggled.

"Okay. My full name is Edward Anthony Jasper Emmett Swan Junior but you can just call me Edward, EJ or just E if you prefer," he smiled.

"Why hello Edward," I smiled.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I just moved here from Miami Florida," I sighed, remembering all the heartbreak that I had suffered in Miami.

"Can I ask you why you aren't all that tan?" he asked and I always got this question. I always lied about when people asked me this question.

"I have such pale skin that if I try and tan I will just burn and it sucks because everyone laughs at me," I sighed, I didn't want to tell someone I just met that I was dying.

"Don't worry," he smiled at me just before the bell rang.

Bring Bring

He whispered in my ear and it caused me to involuntarily shiver. I guess that I was kind of falling in love with E.

I am so nervous about having to go to the doctors. I can't believe that I have to tell the whole family about my illness. I guess it's now or never and never just doesn't work for me.

**A/N Hello again. So did any of you expect this to happen? Well thank you so much for reading. Please review. Oh and just so you know I fixed a few things in chapter nine where Bella goes to La Push to talk to all the werewolves. Just wanted to let you know so that you can understand some of the things that were said in this chapter.**

**Megan**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hello… very sorry that this took so long school has basically taken over my life. I am going to put up one more chapter for each of my stories on Tuesday and then after that I am sorry to say that I have to put this story on hold until around the 24th**** of June because of finals and stuff. The story isn't really on hold it is just postponed until I get the chance to type again. I am very sorry about making you guys have to wait so long, but school comes first. Enjoy!**

**Megan**

**DPOV**

I walked out the front door to wait for Uncle Jacob to come, like I said before he isn't really my uncle but he is like one because he has been friends with my dad for so long. I stood outside for about ten minutes before I saw Uncle Jacob's car.

"Hey Uncle Jake," I smiled through the pain jumping into the car.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready for your doctors appointment?" he asked confused about what the appointment was for.

"Don't worry Uncle Jake, I will explain everything to you later," I said.

"Okay. If you say so," he sighed pulling out of the parking lot.

We drove down the road at a fast speed even for my Uncle. We were at the hospital in five minutes if that. It was kind of fun just sitting in the car with Uncle Jake because he enjoys driving fast and talking like he is still a teenager. I told Jake to say in the car because I didn't want him to see where I was going, I had to tell him about my illness but I didn't want to have a pity party yet. I really don't enjoy everyone's pity.

"Hello," I said to a little girl who was sitting in the waiting room next to me.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to begin a conversation with her.

"My name is Julia, I'm five," she smiled holding up the corresponding number of fingers with how old she was.

"Hi Julia. My name is Danielle, but you can call me Danni. I am sixteen," I smiled at her.

"Hello Danni. I was just diagnosed with Leukemia last year," she sighed.

"I have had Leukemia since I was six. Are you getting any better?" I asked.

"I don't know you should ask the nice lady over there she is taking care of me," she smiled waving a nice lady with brown hair over.

"Hello Julia. What's wrong?" the lady asked.

"Nothing. I just want you to meet my new friend," she smiled at me.

"Oh really, so what's your friends name?" the lady asked.

"This is Danni, Danni this is my 'mom'" Julia said and I could tell that this lady wasn't actually her mother.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme and Julia is a girl that I met in New York last time I went there with my husband and we brought her here so she could be cured then go back to live with her adopted parents.," Esme smiled.

"Hello Esme my name is Danni. I was diagnosed with Leukemia when I was six and it has only been getting worse. My doctor in Miami told me to come move here so I could try and get cured. I am seeing umm Doctor…" I said looking down at my paper, "Cullen. Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh, so you're my husband's last patient of the day. I am Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife," she said.

"Hello. Is he still with a patient?" I asked hoping that I could get out of here as soon as possible.

"I'm not…" she began but was cut off by a nurse.

"Danielle Johnson?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," I replied standing up.

"Follow me Doctor Cullen will see you now," the nurse said again. Cullen? Why did that name sound so familiar?

I walked into an exam room and Dr. Cullen was already sitting there waiting for me. I was now nervous, I really hoped that the doctor had good news.

"Hello Danielle," he smiled.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, please call me Danni," I said politely.

"Okay Danni. Now why are you here?" he asked not trying to be snotty but trying to get the facts on my illness.

"I was diagnosed with Leukemia when I was six and it has only gotten worse, not any better," I explained.

"Okay, well I am very sorry to say that there isn't anything that we can do to try and cure your sickness, it has already progressed too far," he said sincerely.

"It's okay. I am used to being told bad news," I sighed disappointed.

"Really I am sorry," he said.

"That's okay, but would you mind coming over to my house tonight to tell my dad about what's going on?" I asked because I knew that my dad would want to hear this from doctor.

"Sure. No problem. But do you mind if I bring my family over. It's just that I feel really bad because I am almost never home," he sighed trying not to sound rude.

"Don't worry, I understand. It's no problem, I have to tell my uncles and aunts anyway also," I smiled.

"Thanks, I don't mean to intrude though," he smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it's no problem," I said standing up.

"Okay. Thanks," he said.

"Good-bye. Will see you later," I smiled closing the door behind me.

I walked out to the door and saw Esme and Julie waiting for Carlisle.

"Hello again," I smiled at them.

"Hello Danni," Julie bounced up and down.

"Hey Julie. Why are you so excited?" I asked.

"Can I tell her?" Julie asked Esme.

"Of course you can sweetie," she smiled.

"Danni, I get to go home. I am all better and now I get to go back to New York to live with my adopted family," she giggled.

"That's awesome sweetie! You are all better!" I smiled.

"I hope that you get better too," Julie sniffled. This little girl had known me no more than half an hour and she was already sad that I was not getting better.

"Don't you worry sweetie. One day I will be all better and I will get to see my mom again," I sighed knowing that I was going to go and see my mom again soon.

"That's cool. Where does she live?" Julie asked.

"She lives with her 'father'" I smiled, she didn't understand that I meant that my mom was in heaven.

"Oh. So you don't get to see her?" she asked.

"Nope. She lives far far away," I sighed.

"I am sorry," she sniffled again.

"It's okay. But I am very happy that you are getting to go home to your family. I wish you well and stay healthy," I smiled and she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Bye Danni," she sniffled.

"Good-bye Esme," I smiled.

"Bye," she sniffled. She must've understood what I was trying to hide from Julie, I really don't know how all these people that I just met can be so sad for me but it fells really nice.

I walked out the front door and toward Uncle Jake's car. He loves rebuilding old cars to make them like new again. It's really cool to watch, he tried to teach me once but I really didn't understand what he was talking about when he was talking about the gears and the battery. It just confused me more than anything but I really love watching them rebuild these cars. It makes me wish that I had more time to learn how to do these things but, whatever, I've been dying slowly and painfully for years now. I'm just tired of trying to stay here for my dad. I know that it will kill him when I'm gone but he'll have Uncle Jake and all the other La Push families.

"Hey Uncle Jake," I smiled hopping into the car.

"Hey kid. What's up?" he asked hoping that I would answer all of his questions.

"Nothing that I can tell you right now. You are just going to have to wait, just like the rest of them," I chuckled.

"Fine," he huffed trying to be mad at me.

"Ha. Nice try. But I am just too darn cute to be mad at. Ha-ha. Just kidding," I laughed.

"True," he chuckled a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong Uncle Jake?" I asked.

"Nothing kid, just… thinking," he sighed but the turned happy again.

"Oh I see," I smiled a forced smiled.

"Well, let's get you home so we can have our dinner and our conversation pieces. Oh Dan, you don't mind if we bring like three guests right? Seth finally imprinted and I want you to meet the girl and her family," Jake asked.

"No problem," I smiled.

"Thanks kid," he chuckled concentrating on his driving.

We drove down the road in silence because the nervousness had finally overcome my body, mind and soul. I wasn't sure if I could handle telling everyone that I was going to be dying soon. I really love my families and didn't want to have to leave them. Uncle Jake's family and all the other La Push wolves had become like a substitute family for me since it was just me and my dad now. I love them and I am certainty hoping that they can handle this conversation, but I know that it will be hard.

**Later that afternoon.**

I had been up in my room for most of the afternoon. After Uncle Jake brought me home I quick took medicine so no one would see me and then went upstairs to try and sleep until dinner. But it felt like as soon as I had fallen asleep the doorbell rang. It rang and it rang and it rang. No one answered so I slowly dragged myself out of bed and walked down the stairs and toward the front door.

"Hello?" I asked opening the door.

"Well, long time no see," the person behind the door chuckled.

"Seth!" I squealed.

"Hey kid what's going on with you?" he asked.

"Nothing much but I hear that you imprinted and must I say that it's about time," I chuckled and noticed a girl standing at the car with two other people. The girl looked murderous and the other two had their backs turned.

"Danni… Danni!" Seth called waving his hand in my face.

"Yeah. Oh sorry," I blushed.

"Madi!" he called after my blush went away. When the name was called the girl and her family walked over to us and I recognized them, it was the Swans.

"Madi this is my sister Danni, Danni this is my imprintee Madi," he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled politely at her.

"You too," she smiled realizing that I wasn't just some other ex or crazy stalker.

"It's nice to see you again Danni," EJ finally spoke up.

"It's nice to see you too," I smiled and then started nodding as if he was answering questions in his mind.

"Danni, I am glad to see that you are doing okay," Bella smiled, "You really scared us last time."

"Come in," I smiled, "Hey Uncle Jake! Seth and his imprintee are here."

"Hey Seth," Jake said walking in the door everyone else in tow.

"Hey guys. Are we ready to begin our conversation?" Seth asked.

"Almost, we are just waiting for a few more people," I said just as the doorbell rang signaling that everyone was now here and I would have to tell the truth. I really hope that everyone understands and doesn't ask too many questions because I don't have enough answers. Time to begin my explanation. Please god give me the strength to make it through without to much heartache. I can do this, I have to do this.

**A/N I am very sorry that this took so long. Unlike what I said before this will probably be the last chapter until summer vacation. Tomorrow I am going to work on getting the next chapter of my other story up but it might not get done. Sorry if you were counting on updates right now, it's just not going to be possible. Anyway, another excuse for my lateness was we had an eighth grade awards ceremony tonight and I am number seven in my eighth grade class. So go me! Anyway, please review. I will try and update when I get at least five reviews.**

**Megan**

**P.S. Please leave at least three more reviews on my other story too. Thanks again. :-P**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N Hello. Sorry that this took so long but I am finally done with school. Just an FYI Because of You __will be updated tomorrow. I am so happy right now but I am also sad that this chapter sucks so much. But I in good news I got a 98 on my Spanish Proficiency exam and a 100 on my ELA exam. Now I just have to wait for my report card to come. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you can enjoy a sucky chapter._

_Megan_

_EJPOV_

"_**Mom?" I called when I got to the Cullen's house, "Dad?"**_

"_**Hey EJ. What's wrong?" mom asked.**_

"_**Madi wanted me to ask you if we wanted to go with her and Seth tonight to some girl's house for something or another?" I asked, "Wasn't really paying attention when she was talking."**_

"_**Sure. Your dad is going with grandma and grandpa tonight so, yeah I would like to go and meet these people. Get to see Jake again," she giggled wagging her eyebrows at dad, "Sorry, to good to resist. You know that I love you and Jake loves Leah so it's all good."**_

"_**I love you too," he smiled at her and I just shook my head and walked out. They act like two love struck teenagers. Which technically they are.**_

"_**Mom, stop making out with dad we have to go," I called a few minutes later walking out to her car.**_

"_**Coming," she answered from upstairs.**_

_**We drove to the reservation in silence, we really didn't have anything to talk about. We aren't the type to talk just because we want to talk. **_

"_**Mom?" I asked when we were almost there.**_

"_**Yeah baby?" she answered.**_

"_**Is it wrong for something like me to fall in love a human girl?" I asked.**_

"_**No sweetie. It's not wrong, not at all," she smiled reassuringly.**_

"_**Thanks mom," I sighed.**_

"_**Why are you falling in love?" she asked.**_

"_**Maybe," I chuckled, now I was starting to sound like her and dad.**_

"_**I'm happy for you kid. You finally found someone,"**_

"_**Me too," I smiled.**_

_**We picked up Seth and Madi and they were also quiet because they were having silent conversations with each other. God! They really need to get their minds blocked from me because I really don't need to hear his thoughts about my sister and my sister's thoughts about him. God! It's disgusting! When we got to the house, Seth got out of the car and went to ring the door while the three of us waited at the door. A girl that I recognized from somewhere opened the door and then she hugged Seth. Boy oh boy did that make Madi mad.**_

"_**Madi!" I whisper yelled trying to get her attention, but Seth waved us over, "Control yourself."**_

"_**Madi this is my sister Danni, Danni this is my imprintee Madi," he smiled at Madi, I knew that I recognized that girl from somewhere it was Danni, it was the girl that I was falling in love with.**_

"_**Nice to meet you," Danni smiled politely at my sister.**_

"_**You too," Madi smiled realizing that Danni wasn't just some other ex or someone that was still in love with him.**_

"_**It's nice to see you again Danni," I finally spoke up.**_

"_**It's nice to see you too," she smiled **_

"_**Is that her?" **_**mom asked, I just nodded not wanting to start a conversation.**

"_**She's pretty," **_**mom and Madi both commented on Danni, and again I just nodded.**

"**Danni, I am glad to see that you are doing okay," mom smiled, "You really scared us last time."**

"**Come in and say hi to everyone," Danni smiled, "Hey Uncle Jake! Seth and his imprintee are here."**

"**Hey Seth," Jake said walking in the door everyone else in tow.**

"**Hey guys. Are we ready to begin our conversation?" Seth asked.**

"**Almost, we are just waiting for a few more people," Danni answered just as the doorbell rang again and there standing behind the door was dad, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper and Grandma and Grandpa.**

"**What are you guys doing here?" I asked.**

"**I'm really not sure," dad answered looking around the room to see who else was here.**

"**Dr. Cullen. Please come in. Now I can talk to my family," Danni ushered us into the room.**

"**Thank you Danni," grandpa smiled at her.**

"**You can do this," grandma reassured her.**

"**No. No I can't," Danni whispered tears falling from her eyes.**

"**Shhhh. Yes you can. I will make you as comfortable ass possible. You cam come and sit next to me on the couch. I can help you through this," grandma soothed. I really shouldn't have been eavesdropping but I wanted to know what was taking them so long to get in here.**

"**Thank you Esme," she sighed.**

"**No problem sweetie," she chuckled and I had no clue why. It must be something to do with her thoughts, so I checked.**

"_**She's going to be my new granddaughter. I can tell,"**_

"_**Edward, I know your listening and I want to tell you that this girl is going to be your new daughter as of now," **_**Alice chuckled to herself.**

"**Okay. I just want to thank all my family for coming to my house to listen to what I have to say. Okay, when I was six I was diagnosed with Leukemia. Every year I get older I get weaker. We've tried numerous treatments and nothing is working. After mom died we decided to move because the doctor in Miami told us that he couldn't do any more. So he told us to move here and meet with Dr. Cullen so that I could tried to be cured. So today I went to the doctor and he ran some tests and found out that there is no way that I can get better. My illness has progressed too far," she cried. No! She couldn't be dying! I just met her.**

"_**E? E, are you okay?" **_**Madi asked.**

"_**No," **_**I said**_**, "I really like her Mad."**_

"_**I know E. And I think that you should ask her out. Just because she is sick doesn't mean that you can't fall in love with her," **_**Madi sighed.**

"_**I know, I really want to ask her but won't she just think that I asked her out because she is dying?"**_** I asked.**

"_**Not if you tell her the truth," **_**she said and then ended the conversation.**

"**NO!" her dad yelled, "NO! It can't be true!"**

"**Da…" she tried to say.**

"**NO! I just… I just…I have to go," he said really quickly running out the door to his car.**

"**Dad! Dad, watch out!" Danni yelled running to the front door where a huge semi-truck had just ran into her dad's car.**

"**Danni!" Jake yelled.**

"**Dad!" she cried, "NO! Dad you can't leave me!"**

"**EJ, can you please get her?" Jake asked walking over to the car to have a look inside.**

"**Sure," I said walking forward, "Danni!"**

"**EJ?" she asked from the grass where she was sitting.**

"**Come here," I smiled.**

"**I can't," she sniffled.**

"**Do you want me to carry you inside?" I asked and she blushed. I could tell that this wasn't the type of thing that she wanted me doing but she was too weak to move.**

"**Please," she said almost inaudibly, "Is my dad going to be okay?"**

"**I don't know sweetie, I just don't know," I sighed walking her back into the house to wait for news about her father. Would he live or wouldn't he? That was the question that everyone wanted the answer to.**

**A/N I love you guys so much. Even when I wasn't able to update I still got reviews and story favorites and it was really awesome. Whenever I needed encouragement to keep studying I would log onto my e-mail and there would be a lot of e-mails still. Anyway… I know that this chapter is pretty sucky but I still want some reviews please. And I promise that there will be some really cute fluff and some MAJOR drama and unexpected things coming up.**

**Megan**


	16. Chapter 16

**DPOV**

Waiting, that's all that I could do. E had brought me inside of my house where I waited with him to find out the fate of my dad. I couldn't believe that he was hanging on by a thread in a hospital and all Uncle Jacob had allowed me to do was sit here. He didn't want me to use all the strength that I had left worrying about my dad. In a way I guess it was a good thing that he was dying, not to sound like a didn't love my dad, but at least I wouldn't have to worry about him going off the deep end when I died. I don't want to die. I haven't had the chance to live my life to the fullest. There are still so many things that I wanted to do before I died. When I was fifteen I had made a list of things that I wanted to do before I died.

_Ten things to do before I die._

_10. I want to donate my money to charities. _

_9. I want to finish high school._

_8. I want to go to a big city._

_7. I want to get out of this country._

_6. I want to meet my La Push family again._

_5. I want to go to at least a week of college._

I knew that most of my wants were completely and totally never going to happen but I still wrote them down as something to strive for, just in case I did get the chance to live longer than about one more year at the most.

_4 I want to make real friends who like me because of my personality not because they feel bad for me._

_3. I want to have a family_

_2. I want to get married._

_1. I want to fall in love._

If only half of my wants could actually come true. At least one of my wants had been fulfilled, I had got to see my La Push family again. One out of ten, at least that's better than nothing. And technically I had started falling in love but it was never going to work out, I am dying.

"Danni? Danni are you okay?" EJ asked.

"Not really but in a way yes. If that makes any sense at all," I smiled at him,

"It makes more sense to me than you know," he sighed.

"What's wrong E?" I asked.

"Well, I have something to ask you. I wanted to ask you this two days ago when we were talking in school but, I am kind of afraid to ask you," he sighed.

"Okay. What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me on a date?" he asked closing his eyes involuntarily waiting for my answer. Did EJ, the gorgeous guy who I had just met for the first time last week when he disappeared want to go on a date with me?

"I would love to. I just have one question," I smiled at him blushing when he looked in my eyes.

"Thank you. And what is you question?" he asked.

"I just need to know so don't take this offensively, I was wondering if you actually wanted to go out on a date with me or if this is some kind of pity date because you found out that I was dying?" I asked looking down careful not to look up in fear of what emotion his eyes may show.

He didn't say anything, instead he slowly moved his hand and arm, that wasn't casually slung around my shoulder, under my chin and lifted it ever so gently so that I was now looking him in the eyes, "I would never go out with you just because I felt sorry for you. If I didn't feel any feelings toward you than I wouldn't have asked. I will not give you any pity if that is what you want but I can not make promises for my family, mostly my mom and sister."

He laughed a musical sound that I had never heard before, it was almost like low bells or something similar, not like that of the La Push wolves or pack as they called themselves. I just called them my family.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked meeting my gaze.

"Sure," I smiled at him.

"I was just wondering what that paper was that you pulled out of your pocket earlier was?" he asked and I blushed. This was really embarrassing. Nobody knew about my list of thing I wanted to do before I died.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I was just wondering," he said trying to make me fell better.

"No. I want to tell you, it's just embarrassing, that's all," I sighed pulling the paper out once again, this time so that he could look at it.

"Really, it's okay. You don't have to show me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he smiled at me.

"No, I want to," I sighed again holding out the paper for him to take.

He read it over quickly and then quickly averted his eyes from the page and looked up at me. The emotion in his eyes was so hard to read. It was a cross of pain and sorrow, almost like he didn't know what to say to me.

"What is this?" he asked trying to control the emotion in his eyes.

"A list," I said confused.

"I know that," he chuckled, "What is it for though?"

"Oh," I smiled a blush prominent on my pale face, "It's a list of things I would like to do before this illness kills me. Most of them will never happen because I am only sixteen."

"That sucks," he sighed not sure what to say. I was about to say something when a phone that I was not familiar with started to ring.

"Hello?" EJ asked into the phone, "Uh-huh…Yeah she's right here…Do you want to talk to her?…Okay…Thanks Jake…Bye."

"For you," he smiled handing me his phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone hoping for good news.

"Danni?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Your dad didn't make it," he sighed his voice breaking toward the end.

"Uh-huh," was all I could manage to get out.

"Listen to me okay. I want you to pack a few of your things in a bag and go over to the Cullen's house for the night. I already talked to EJ and he said that it would be fine," Jake said his voice breaking in random places.

"Okay," I sighed trying to say more but not succeeding due to the fact that I was starting to break down in sobs.

"Please stay safe, for your Uncle. I love you kid. Bye," he said and I tried to smile due to the fact that he had told me to be safe, as if. I was a walking accident.

"Love you too, Uncle Jake. Bye," was all I managed to say before I fell down on my knees not realizing that I had gotten off the couch.

"Danni?" EJ asked warily, "Are you okay?"

I was about to say something but then I was overcome by darkness.

The first thing I felt when I awoke was something cold near me and people talking, although I couldn't make out what they were saying. I opened my eyes to see a room that I wasn't at all familiar with. EJ saw that I was awake a carefully moved so that he was sitting up next to me and was able to speak.

"Don't worry Danni, you're safe," he smiled.

"Thanks E," I smiled back at him automatically feeling much better than yesterday.

"Danni, Jake wanted you to call him when you feel like it today so they can figure out where you will be staying from now on," he sighed once again looking in my eyes, the emotions in his unreadable.

"Danielle?" someone called softly from the doorway of whoever's room I was in.

"Yes?" I answered turning toward the door to see all the Cullen and Swan women standing there.

"We were just wondering if we could talk to you?" Bella asked in a motherly voice.

"Sure," I smiled trying to get out of the bed.

"Oh no! You are staying right here. Jake's orders," EJ chuckled.

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath wishing that I had never told him that I was dying.

"You guys come in, I will go out," EJ smiled.

"That works," Madi smiled.

Once EJ left all of the women had come to sit by me on the bed. I was worried about what they wanted to talk about. What was the worse thing that they would want to talk about? Themselves? Oh, scary.

"Danni? We need to talk to you about something important to everyone in our family," the one that never came to school said.

"Before we talk can you please tell me your name?" I asked blushing at the embarrassment of not knowing them.

"Bella, she looks like a mini you," the pixie squealed three octaves higher than normal.

"Okay, Alice don't scare the poor girl. Hello. I'm Rosalie Hale, please call me Rose," Rosalie smiled at me. She was beautiful, she had blonde hair and the body that any girl would kill for.

"I'm Alice," the pixie smiled also, and then sticking her tongue out at Rose.

"You already know Bella and Madi, so I guess that leaves me. I'm Esme Cullen but you may or may not remember me from the hospital," she smiled a reassuring smiled.

"Thank you, and please call me Danni," I smiled embarrassed.

"Okay, we were just wondering how much you knew about us?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry but I am not quite sure what you mean," I said trying to think of what I knew about them.

"Sorry about her, she's very straight forward," Alice joked, "We were just wondering what Jake has told you about us?"

"Oh," I sighed, "He didn't tell me anything about anyone but his son did tell me a old ancient legend and then told me all about werewolves."

"Okay then. He told you nothing about us," Esme sighed.

"Do you think…?" Alice started.

"Yeah. We should. She deserves to know," Bella smiled at me.

"Wait, Jason, Uncle Jake's son did give me this book. One second and I will get it," I sighed pulling my bag onto the bed.

"What book?" Esme asked.

"This book," I sighed dropping the book in front of them on the bed, "He told me a story about how his dad had been friends with a girl named Bella. He then went on to tell me that one night while she was out with her friends, Jacob met up with her and she used her own methods to get him to tell her an old story. After he told her the story she went home and then looked up a book about ancient Quileute legends. In the old story Jacob had told her he mentioned a name that she recognized, the Cullen's. That's about all that I know."

"Okay, so you know a lot about me," Bella chuckled.

"Not too much, just some," I smiled.

"Okay, well that book that I bought was when I first found out about the Cullen's," Bella sighed reliving memories, "I found out what they were, what they still are."

"We are vampires," Rosalie sighed not wanting to put it off any longer.

"Nice Rose. Very well thought out," Alice joked.

"Now Danni. We still have a few things that we want to talk about," Esme smiled at me.

"I am very sorry if I scared you, but I had a feeling that you already knew," Rosalie apologized.

"It's okay. And yeah I did kind of know already," I blushed again.

"Okay well you don't know anything about our family so I suppose that I should tell you about us," Esme smiled at me.

"Well, Carlisle was the first one to become a vampire, he's the doctor, then it was Edward and then it was Esme, then Rosalie and last was Jasper and Alice, but they found us, we didn't change them," Bella explained.

"Then we moved to Forks and Edward was the only single one. Well he went to school like any normal day only this one specific day he went and when he got home he decided that he needed to stay away from school for a while. We didn't understand but when we got home from school that day he explained that he had met a human girl whose blood was very hard for him to resist. Then he started to fall for this girl and we learned that her name was Bella," Alice explained smiling at Bella, "Well long story short, she was a danger magnet and she got chased into Phoenix by a crazy vampire. Then Edward dropped all his boundaries and the next day he left her for her "safety." Now sixteen years here we are all together again."

"So you are the same Bella that Jason has told me about?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"One thing that the brain over here forgot was the EJ and Madison are Edward and Bella's kids. They just tell everyone that they are her siblings because no one knows that Bella's suppose to be like forty and Edward over one hundred," Rosalie explained.

"Now girls, we should probably tell her why this is important for her to know," Emse smiled.

"I will do it since I have experience in this part of life," Bella chuckled, "Now Danni, you know how my blood was very hard for Edward to resist, that's what your blood is like for EJ."

"Oh," I blushed.

"Don't worry. It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Bella smiled reassuring me.

"We just wanted to let you know that EJ really does care for you and the reason he asked you out isn't because he felt sorry for you, it's because he feels very strongly for you," Rosalie explained.

"Thanks for everything you guys," I smiled.

"Not a problem," they all smiled at me.

**EJPOV**

"Hey EJ is that the girl?" Emmett asked as soon as I had brought a passed out Danni home. God, this was going to be a really long night.

**A/N I am so very sorry that this took so long. And I am sorry that the Cullen's told Danni what they are (for anyone who didn't like it) but she basically already knows so I just wanted to make sure that she was completely sure of what was going on. Now please review! I will update when I get at least five reviews.**

**Megan**


	17. Chapter 17

EJPOV

After left his room so the girls could talk to Danni.

"**So…?" Uncle Emmett asked, "Is that the girl?"**

"**Yes Uncle Emmett. That is Danni," I chuckled at his stupidity.**

"**Nice choice kid," Uncle Emmett commented. Then got slapped upside the head by dad and Uncle Jasper "What?" **

"**Stop being an idiot Emmett," dad chuckled.**

"**Humph!" Uncle Emmett pouted.**

"**Em what are you two?" Uncle Jasper asked. He didn't answer, just stuck his tongue out at them.**

"**So EJ where are you taking her on your date today?" dad asked trying to ignore Uncle Emmett pouting in the corner.**

"**I'm not sure. What do you guys think?" I asked them.**

"**I think that you should take her to restaurant. Something formal," Uncle Emmett suggested.**

"**That's actually not a bad idea," I chuckled at the thought of him having a good idea.**

"**I know, I do have good ideas sometimes," Uncle Emmett grinned.**

"**Sure you do Emmett," dad laughed.**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the counter in the kitchen of the Cullen's house watching EJ and Danni sitting on the couch talking. They reminded me so much of myself and Edward before I had his kids and became a vampire.

"What are you looking at love?" Edward asked snaking his arms around my waist.

"Them," I said pointing to them.

"Oh," he chuckled, "You know who they remind me of?"

"Us?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Me too. I was just thinking about that actually," I chuckled turning around to face him, "I'm worried about him."

"Why love?" he asked.

"I just get the feeling that something bad is going to happen," I sighed, "It's probably nothing though."

"Don't worry love," he smiled at me.

"Thanks," I chuckled.

**EPOV**

I had just finished talking to Bella and she was just as worried about EJ, as was I. I was walking toward our room when Alice stopped me.

"What's up Alice?" I asked.

"Edward we need to talk. Follow me," Alice motioned walking toward our sound-proof room. We had it installed for Rose and Emmett, when they like to…you know. God, that is so weird to think about. Seeing it in their minds is about ten times worse though.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked again once we were in the room.

"Edward I saw EJ getting Danni pregnant," Alice sighed.

"No!" I said sternly.

"Edward, it can change. You just have to talk to him about boundaries," she sighed.

"Okay I will. Don't tell Bella what you saw," I said walking out of the room to find my son.

**EJPOV**

"What's wrong?" I asked Danni noticing that she was crying when I returned to my room.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that you were in here," she sniffled.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"I'm scared E," she sobbed into my chest.

"It's okay," I smiled cradling her into my chest, "Let's go downstairs."

"Okay," she sighed, standing up. She was much stronger that she was yesterday.

We sat down on the couch in the living room. I didn't really know what to say to her that was going to make her feel any better. She was scared to die, that I could fix, very easily in fact. But she wants to complete her list. I can do most of those things except for one, give her a family.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. As okay as I can be," she smiled. My relationship with her was one that felt like it had been going on for a long time. It felt like we were a couple that met back in middle school and now we were finally getting together.

"Good," I smiled, "I should warn you though, in about one minute my Aunt Alice is going to come running in here whisk you upstairs and get you ready for our date tonight."

"Okay. Well I guess that this is goodbye for now," she giggled.

"Until tonight," I chuckled kissing her hand.

"Oh Danni!" Aunt Alice called.

"Coming Alice," she chuckled kissing my cheek and leaving.

**DPOV**

"Hello Alice," I smiled walking up the stairs behind her.

"Hello," she smiled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. How opposed are you to wearing heels and dresses?" Alice asked.

"Not too opposed. Why?" I responded.

"Because that's what you are wearing tonight," Alice giggled.

"Okay Alice. Whatever you say," I smiled.

"You are so much easier to put in clothes than Bella was," Alice commented earning a hiss from Bella.

"I heard that," she called from Alice's room.

"You were suppose to," Alice called back.

We walked into Alice's room and Bella and Rose were searching through a pile of clothes looking for a dress for me.

"Danni, did you ever call Jacob?" Alice asked.

"Crap!" I muttered.

"Here use Bella's phone," Alice smiled handing me the phone.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Hello?" Jacob asked.

"Hey Uncle Jake. It's Danni," I sighed.

"Oh, hey kid," he chuckled.

"What's up Uncle Jake?" I asked.

"Well we were trying to figure out where you are going to stay. For tonight you are going to stay with he Cullen's as long as that's okay with the, and then we will figure out what happens after that tomorrow. Okay kid?" he asked.

"Yeah. One second and I will ask them," I smiled into the phone.

"Excuse me guys?" I asked.

"Yes Danni?" they responded.

"Well, I was just wondering…" I started to say but was cut off when they all knew exactly what I was going to say.

"You can stay here as long as you want sweetie," Bella answered.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Uncle Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"They said that it's not a problem," I smiled.

"Okay. Have a good night kid," he chuckled.

"Thanks I will," I giggled.

"Bye," he sighed.

"Time to get busy young lady," Alice smiled.

"Okay. Let's go," I sighed following.

"So much easier than Bella," I heard Alice mumble under her breath.

**A/N This was like the worst chapter that I have ever written to date so I am sorry. I am not expecting a lot of reviews for this story so I am going to tell you how many I need to update. I am going to take a break over the weekend and write the next chapter next week. Hope that you will stick with me through this sucky chapter.**

**Megan**


	18. Chapter 18

**DPOV**

Alice had finally decided what I was going to wear and I had to admit it actually wasn't half bad. It was a really cute blue knotted dress from Wet Seal, and I also wore gold heels with a bow on it. Alice had done a great job picking out my clothing for tonight, but they still wouldn't tell me where we were going.

"Don't worry Danni, I know my son and he won't let you get hurt. And if for some strange reason he is like his father and doesn't know when you would be better with him, well, let's just say you have plenty of people that would willingly beat him up for you," Bella giggled, "You have us Cullen's and Hale's, and then you have all the wolves from La Push. Trust me if he hurts you they will be the first to come after him. They wanted to literally rip Edward apart when they found out that he had left me, it was actually quite amusing."

"Bella, stop talking please," Alice begged because she was laughing too hard.

"No, I don't think I will," Bella teased, "Anyway, just so you know all of us in this room, although EJ is family would kill him if he hurt you. Just want you to know that."

"Thanks Bella," I smiled.

"You happy now Alice, I stopped talking," Bella joked sticking out her tongue.

"Not really," Rose teased Bella.

"My goodness how old are you girls?" Esme asked.

"17," Bella answered.

"17," Alice chuckled.

"18," Rose smirked.

"16," Madi answered honestly.

"No, silly girls. I meant literally. Madi is the only one who actually told the truth," Esme chuckled.

"Speaking of me…I have to go, Seth is waiting," she smiled at me before walking out the door.

"Go say goodbye to your father," Bella called after her.

"Well, how old are you really?" Esme joked.

"39," Bella chuckled realizing that she was now almost the youngest one there.

"125," Alice huffed plopping herself onto the floor, "God, I'm old!"

"Sorry Ali," Bella smiled.

"What about you Rose?" Esme asked.

"111," Rose smiled, "Not as old as Alice."

"Bite me!" Alice growled.

"With pleasure," Rose smirked.

"How old are you Esme?" Alice teased.

"131," Esme chuckled, "But I was 26 when I was changed."

"How old were you when you were changed?" Esme asked.

"19," Alice smiled, "Yay! I am younger!"

"But you are still older than me," Rose teased, this was so amusing, "I was only 18."

"Oh, shut up!" Alice said finally.

"You guys like to argue don't you?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. It's fun," Alice smiled.

"Well, I think it's time to go downstairs," Rose smiled.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Alice cheered.

We walked down the stairs and I was still laughing at them. They spent about twenty minutes arguing about how old they were.

"Finally!" Emmett sighed exasperated.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked walking over to where Bella was standing.

"Oh…well," Alice stuttered.

"They were arguing about how old they were and who was older," I chuckled.

"Oh," the guys sighed, stifling laughs.

"Be careful," I urged, "I know at least one of these people right here aren't very happy that they are older than most of everyone else."

"Oh, and who might that be?" EJ asked me. I looked at the girls and they just nodded their heads.

"Alice," I smiled. The guys started laughing and couldn't stop.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"I don't believe it," Emmett said, his booming laugh echoing around the house.

"I'm 125," Alice huffed sitting on the floor again like she had earlier.

"I forgot to tell you that you look beautiful," EJ whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"Look, it's mini-Bella," Alice smiled getting the attention off of her. But it didn't work they were still laughing at her.

"Really guys? Well how old are you?" Alice asked.

"Well, I'm around 369," Carlisle chuckled, "But I was only 23 when I was changed."

"125. Same age as Alice," Edward smiled.

"111," Emmett answered proudly. He must be the youngest man.

"You're the same age as me!" Rose smiled.

"Woohoo!" Emmett cheered.

"Anyway, I'm 183," Jasper answered.

"See not much to be happy about," Alice huffed standing up and going to stand by Jasper.

"Doesn't bother me," Bella chuckled.

"Oh shut up! We can't all be 39 anymore!" Alice huffed.

"Well, we are going to get going,"; EJ shook his head at his family.

"Bye," everyone called after us.

"Well that was interesting," EJ sighed.

"Yeah, just. It was fun though," I smiled, "Your family is cool."

"I'm glad that you think so," I giggled.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he teased.

"Humph!" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you still talking to me?" he asked.

"Yes," I giggled.

"Okay, good. So…how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Great actually," I smiled.

"That's great!" he smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded and then started looking out the window.

We pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant and when I was about to get out of the car, EJ had already ran around to my side and opened up my door.

"Thank you," I blushed stepping out of the car.

"You are quite welcome," he smiled. "Ready to go in?"

"Yeah. Let's go," I smiled.

We walked into the restaurant and it was beautiful, the place was filled with lights and it was a very pretty brown color. We walked up to the reservation table to check in.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Cullen, party of two," he answered.

"Right this way," she smiled at EJ. She was eyeing him but he was only looking at me which made me blush.

"Okay, your server should be here in a minute," she smiled lingering around our table for longer than she needed to.

"Thanks," EJ answered hoping that she would get a clue and leave. She finally got a clue and left our table.

"You want to play twenty questions?" he asked me.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Okay…what's your favorite color?"

"To wear or to just look at?" I responded.

"Both," he chuckled.

"Umm… I like to wear blue and my favorite color is purple. What about you?"

"Let's see… I like to wear, well I don't really have a choice in the matter because my Aunt Alice or Madi usually pick out my clothes for me because they don't trust my judgment," he smiled, "But my favorite color would have to be brown."

I blushed, "Next question?"

"Let's see… what is one thing that you still want to do before you die?" he asked.

"I really don't want to answer that," I blushed looking down at the table.

"Why not?" he asked lifting my head.

"Because it's embarrassing. That's why I didn't add it to my list," I sighed but was saved by the waitress.

"Hello, my name is Tiffany and I will be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" she asked eyeing EJ.

"Umm…I'll just have water," EJ answered so she wouldn't question why he got nothing."Me too," I sighed answering her.

"Okay. I'll be right back with those," she smiled walking away.

"Now, what's so embarrassing that you can't tell me?" he asked again.

"Here," I sighed giving in. I wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

**EJPOV**

"Now what's so embarrassing that you can't tell me?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"Here," she sighed writing it on a piece of paper and handing it to me.

On her list of the ten thing she wanted to do before she died, right after number one there was a new one added in… _I want to lose my virginity. _Oh, now I understand. She was blushing so bad, I felt horrible for making her tell me.

"Sorry," I sighed.

"It's not your fault," she smiled."Thanks,"

"Here you are. Are you ready to order?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah. Danni go ahead. I ate a really big lunch today and I'm not hungry," I answered.

"I'll just have the Chicken Parmesan," she answered.

"Okay. I'll be back with that," Tiffany answered.

She ate her dinner and we made pleasant conversation. Nothing too hard or scary. After dinner I brought her back to my house. And she stayed in my room because everyone trusted me, I'm still not sure if they should.

"Hey," she smiled returning from getting her bag from Alice.

"Hello," I replied.

"What's up?" she asked noticing the tension in my face.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to try something," I sighed taking her hand and letting her sit on the bed.

"Okay," she said confused. I carefully moved my face toward hers. I moved really slowly and finally our lips crushed. That was the first time I had ever gone that far with anyone. Thank god for soundproof rooms.

**A/N Pretty bad ending I know. So I tried to make this an interesting chapter but it's really just setting up the next part of the story. This story basically has a part one, Edward and Bella getting back together and then the part two is all about their kids, it's mostly about Danni and EJ. I am sorry if you think that this is moving too fast but this is the speed that I need in order to get this story moving along. Please review! I will update when I get at least five reviews.**

**Megan**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Hello everyone. I am sorry that this took longer than I expected. I really want to dedicate this chapter to GIN AND HARRY ROCK 2GETHER. Her little half-sister who's name is confidentially Dani has Leukemia. I wanted to tell everyone to keep her and her family in your prayers, and if you want to stay updated on her sister the link is on her profile. Please enjoy this chapter!

Megan

**BPOV**

"The poor boy is probably embarrassed by us now," I chuckled looking at Alice who was still staring at the guys. She was happy that at least Jasper was older than her but other than that, everyone is younger.

"I know. And Danni will probably never want to come back here," Edward laughed.

"Sorry…" Alice answered.

"Don't worry Alice. We were all involved in this conversation," I laughed.

"It was some major fun though!" Emmett cheered.

"Hey…someone's missing," Jasper said looking around.

"Yeah. Hey Edward, where's twin number two?" Emmett asked.

"Umm…well…umm…" Edward stuttered trying to figure it out.

"She went to La Push to see Seth," I answered for him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Don't worry baby. It's not your fault," I answered, "She was suppose to say goodbye to you."

"Thanks sweetie," he kissed me.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"What Alice?" I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"We have to do wedding plans. Please Bella. Oh pretty please with Edward on top," Alice chuckled at her own joke.

"Alice!" I chuckled, "Of course we can go do wedding stuff."

"Okay Bella. Let's go!" she cheered dragging me out of the room.

"Really Alice…with Edward on top?" I chuckled.

"Why not?" she shrugged and I just laughed walking up the stairs behind her.

**EPOV**

**The next morning.**

I get the feeling that today is going to be a long day. Alice keeps looking into EJ and Danni's futures to see if they had changed. I didn't tell anyone what Alice saw, not even Bella. I was scared that Danni was going to get hurt by him. Knocking interrupted my thoughts and EJ walked into my room, he looked scared.

"Hey EJ. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dad, I think I did something wrong," he confessed and I knew automatically what he had done.

**BPOV**

The next morning I got out of our room and EJ was walking down the hall to my room. He stopped me in the hall because he was scared about something.

"Hey E. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I did something wrong mom. Can you go and make sure Danni's okay?" he asked me and I started to get worried.

"Son what did you do?" I asked sternly putting a hand on his shoulder, "Did you hurt her?"

"I don't know!" he yelled, "I just don't know!"

He fell down to his knees and started dry-sobbing. It was horrible to see your son like this. He must've…oh my God! He did.

"Go and talk to your dad," I smiled at him, "And I'll go check on Danni."

"Thanks mom," he smiled standing up and walking toward our room. I just turned around and walked toward his room. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Danni answered timidly.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked when I walked in and found her crying.

"I think that I've upset EJ," she sniffled.

"Why sweetie? What did you do?" I asked trying to get information.

"We did _it_," she sighed, "We had sex."

"Oh, I see. Don't worry sweetie. The only reason he ran out of here was because he is worried that he hurt you," I smiled at her, "Do you have any bruises?"

"Nothing different than what I usually have. Why?" she asked confused.

"Well, the first time Edward and I had sex, the next morning when I woke up with bruises all over my body. I am just really surprised that EJ didn't do that. Edward was like 100 when we had sex and EJ is only 16 like you," I explained seeing the realization on her face.

"Oh my…" she trailed off.

"Will he be okay?" she asked after a few moments of sitting there.

"Don't worry. He should be fine by the time that we have to go to school. Come with me and we will find Alice so you can get some clothes," I smiled.

"Thanks Bella," she smiled at me.

"Not a problem Danni. You make my son happy. This is the least I could do for you," I smiled standing up and walking over toward the door with her right behind me.

**EPOV**

"What's wrong son? What did you do wrong?" I asked trying to get him to talk to me.

"Dad, I think I hurt her," he sobbed.

"It's okay son. What happened?" I asked again.

"We had sex," he whispered more to himself.

"Okay. And what's wrong with her?" I asked trying to get all the details.

"I don't know. I ran out because I was too scared to see," he sighed, "Mom went in to talk to her.

"Okay good. Your mother has experience in the field of vampire and human relationships from the human side," I chuckled.

"I'm scared dad. What if I really hurt her?" he asked burying his hands in his hair.

"We will deal with that if that's what happens," I answered.

"Thanks dad… for everything," he smiled.

"Not a problem. It's what dad do for their sons," I smiled.

"No really. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to talk to," he sighed.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because you will always have me," I smiled.

"Thanks. I think that I am going to go get ready for school," he smiled standing up.

"Good idea," I chuckled.

I knew what this was going to realize if Alice is still having the same vision. I will have to talk to her automatically. I need to know if Bella and mine's history is repeating with my 16 year old son and his sick girlfriend. But for now, we just need to remain calm and collected. You can do this Edward. God, I need to get out more.

**DPOV**

I had gotten an outfit from Alice, I didn't even bother to look at what I was wearing. I really just needed to talk to EJ. I was so worried that he didn't like me anymore.

"Danni!" EJ called when I was walking out to my car.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey. We need to talk. Mind if I give you a ride?" he asked holding out his hand for me.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Good," he chuckled opening the door for me.

We got into the car and there was an awkward silence, I just couldn't stand it anymore so I broke it.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.

"What are you sorry for?' he asked me.

"This morning when you ran out of the room I thought you were mad at me," I sniffled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me explain myself?" he asked and I nodded.

"Okay so…vampires are so strong that if they do what we did last night with a human we could severely hurt them. This morning I was so scared that I had hurt you, so I just ran out of the room because I needed to talk to my dad. My mom and dad had the same relationship that we have…vampire and human, so he knows all about this," he explained.

"Your mom came in and talked to me this morning and she was shocked that I didn't have more bruises," I chuckled.

"You didn't have any bruises?" he asked shocked.

"Nope. Well I had like one new one but I bruise very easily," I smiled.

"Wow," he sighed to himself.

We drove the rest of the way to school in silence only this time it was comfortable and not awkward like it was earlier. When we arrived at school he opened my door for me and walked me over to where the rest of his family was standing. When we got over there someone behind me started talking to me…someone that I never wanted to see again.

"Hello Danni. Did you miss me?" he asked. This was going to be a very long day.

**A/N Uh-oh! Who is it? Anyone want to guess? If you want to just include it in your review. Please review! I will update when I get at least five reviews.**

**Megan (: **


	20. Chapter 20

_Previously on My Happy Ending?~ "Dad I think I did something wrong," EJ sighed._

"_We did…it," Danni sighed._

"_Hello Danni. Did you miss me?" someone asked._

**DPOV**

No it couldn't be, how could he be here.

"Danni?" EJ asked, "Who is this?"

"I'm her boyfriend, Michael Newton Jr." he answered.

"What?" I yelled.

"Didn't you miss me baby?" he asked.

"Hell no! Stay the hell away from me you freaking stalker!" I yelled running away from him.

I ran until I was far away from the school and couldn't breathe anymore. I just collapsed, how could he be here? He was my boyfriend for about a week in middle school and after that he never left me alone. He has made it his goal in life to get me back. I heard the leaves rustling and thinking that it was probably Mike I got up.

"Love?" EJ called so I wouldn't get up and run away.

"E, is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah baby. Don't run away," he smiled at me.

"I won't leave," I chuckled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said still not looking at him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked lifting my chin with two of his fingers.

"Mike, was an ex-boyfriend from middle school. And ever since then he's been trying to get me to date him. He followed me here from Miami E. I'm just afraid that he is going to do something that is going to break us up," I sighed.

"Don't worry. There is not a thing he could say that would make me want to break up with you," EJ smiled.

"Thanks," I chuckled and then suddenly felt violently ill. EJ walked over to me and held my hair while I got sick.

"You okay?" EJ asked me.

"No," I shook my head, "Would you mind bringing me back to your house?" I asked feeling ill again.

"No problem sweetie," he smiled weakly at me.

"Can you see if your mom can sign us out?" I asked worrying about my attendance.

"Since we never went to homeroom we were just marked absent," EJ explained.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Let's go," he sighed picking me up and carrying me back to his car. When we got to his car standing there waiting was none other than Mike. EJ told me to go wait in the car while he talked to him.

"Don't kill him please?" I joked trying to keep a straight face, because I was feeling ill again.

"I make no promises," he smiled as I got into the car.

**EJPOV**

"Don't kill him please?" she joked trying to keep a straight face. She looked so pale and so ill.

"I make no promises," I smiled as she got in the car and closed her eyes.

"Hello Mike," I greeted.

"Hello," he sneered.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just wanted to tell you something…" he smiled evilly.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Remember yesterday when Danni went to La Push to see her uncle?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I growled.

"She didn't actually go there. She was with me, doing the deed," Mike smirked.

"Listen here ass. I know my girlfriend and there is no way she would ever do anything with you!" I growled, "Now, if you ever talk to my girlfriend, I swear I will kill you."

"Yeah right," he growled.

"You have no idea what I am capable of," I whispered in his ear before walking to the car door. But not before I saw him shiver.

"Babe you okay?" I asked when I got into the car.

"Yeah, sorry. Just not feeling all that great right now," she answered.

"I'm sorry baby. Let's get you home," I sighed.

"Thanks," she half-smiled.

We drove home in silence she seemed to be thinking very seriously about something but I couldn't figure out what. Her eyes were closed and there were tear tracks running down her face and new tears still falling. I didn't know what I could do to help her, but when she asked me to go to the grocery store so she could grab some stomach medicine, I said "yes" because it was the only thing that I could do to help her.

When she came back from getting her medicine she looked really nervous. I drove the rest of the way home and we didn't say anything again. I didn't know what to say to her because she looked so scared, so I just took her hand that was laying on the seat divider. When we got back home she gave me a quick kiss and ran into the bathroom. What is wrong with her?

**EPOV**

"Alice!" I called when we got to school.

"Hey Edward," she smiled.

"Alice are you still seeing the same vision?" I asked her but she was shaking her head to tell me not to ask.

"What vision Alice?" Bella asked.

"Umm…well…you tell her Eddie," Alice smiled.

"Thanks Alice. Okay, well, Alice had a vision that EJ was going to get Danni pregnant," I sighed.

"You know, I had that same feeling," Bella sighed, "But I was hoping that it was just me over-reacting."

"Are you still having this vision?" I asked again.

"Yeah and this time it is more for sure. Last time it was fuzzy and a maybe but this time it was very clear. Edward he's already gotten her pregnant. Oh, and they left school, she got sick," Alice explained.

"Well, let's get out of here so we can go and talk to them," I sighed.

"Yeah let's," Bella and Alice both sighed.

**DPOV**

We had just gotten home from the store and I was scared out of my mind. This couldn't be possible! How could this be possible? I ran into the bathroom as soon as I got home and got violently ill again. When I could finally stand again I dumped out the bag of stuff I had bought at the store. I moved the stuff around until I found what I needed, a pregnancy test. I took it and waited three minutes just like it said to. That was the longest three minutes of my life so far, never had I had so many emotions going on at once. The timer on my phone rang and I slowly walked over to the test that was sitting on the counter. I took a deep breath and looked at the stick in my hands. This one little stick held all the answers and in one look at this stick my life had changed forever. That little pink plus sign staring back at me was the end of my life, literally.

"Danni?" EJ called, "You okay?"

"Umm…not really. I need to talk to you," I sighed walking out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this so I am just going to come right out and say it, I'm… pregnant," I sighed not looking at him. He didn't say anything for a long time so I looked up, his eyes held all the answers. He didn't think that it was his baby.

"You don't think it's yours?" I yelled.

"How could it be? I'm a vampire," he answered.

"No! You know what you are?" I asked but he said nothing, "You're an ass!"

I ran out to my car that had been brought here and drove away without looking back. He didn't believe that I've never had sex before. How could he!? I drove to La Push hoping that Uncle Jake would at least let me stay there tonight. The drive was about half an hour but I finally made it. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come to the door. The door opened and there stood Jason. I didn't get a chance to say anything before I collapsed in his arms in sobs. He just allowed me to sit there and cry and when I was done he let me in and told me that I could stay in his sister's room. The rest of the day was spent on the bed in her room crying my eyes out for my baby's life and mine.

**EJPOV**

"No! You know what you are?" she asked, "You're an ass!"

She slammed the door in my face and drove away. Not even three minutes later in the door came my family.

"Son, where is Danni?" dad asked.

"Gone," I whispered.

"What?" mom asked shocked.

"My God! She's right! I was an ass!" I yelled running up to my room and slamming the door. How could I not believe her? Because I was a vampire that's why, vampires can't have kids. Just then I realized, I am the child of a vampire and a human. I had ruined everything. I ran downstairs as fast as I could, just to be stopped by everyone.

"What happened?" they asked and I told them how she had told me she was pregnant.

"Son, you know better than that," dad scolded.

"I know dad but I was so scared that I let my emotions get the better of me," I sighed, "I can't believe I didn't remember that I am the child of a vampire and a human. I have to talk to her."

"No," mom said, "You have to give her time to cool off before you go. At least give her until tomorrow."

"Fine," I sighed walking back up the stairs. This was going to be the longest day and night that I have ever had to deal with.

**A/N You like? Please review! I will update when I get at least five reviews.**

**Megan**


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

"Edward!" I called .

"In the kitchen, love," he sighed.

"Hey," I groaned pulling myself up onto the counter.

"What's wrong love?" he asked concerned.

"I'm worried about EJ. He just made the stupidest mistake ever and now I'm not sure if she will be willing to forgive him. I almost didn't forgive you after you didn't believe that Madi and EJ were your kids," I sighed.

"Yeah, and that was the worst decision that I ever made," he groaned coming over to where I was sitting and laying his head back.

"Don't worry babe I forgave you," I chuckled.

"I know but I think that you should go talk to Danni while I go and talk to EJ. Okay?" he asked and I sighed.

"Fine," I kissed him and then ran upstairs to grab my keys, "I'll be back later babe."

"Good-bye love!" he called.

I drove to La Push to try and talk to Danni but I wasn't sure if she would actually talk to me or not. The drive took all of about ten minutes for me because I tend to drive a little bit fast. When I pulled onto the reservation I had to call Jake so I wouldn't get attacked by any wolves. I was actually quite nervous about talking to Danni but I knew that I could do it. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello," they answered the door.

"Hello, who are you?" he looked like Jake but yet he wasn't Jake.

"I'm Jason, Jake's son," he answered.

"Oh, thanks. You weren't at the BBQ a while ago were you?" I asked.

"No, I had to work that day," he smiled, "Apparently, since you're a vampire I'm going to guess that your Bella because your daughter is already here."

"You guess correct. Is Danni here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you the only one here because I don't want anyone else to see her this broken?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm the only one, but where is your dad?" I asked.

"He should be back soon. He had a pack thing to take care of," Jason answered.

"Thanks," I sighed as he led me to her room. When he walked back downstairs I finally knocked on the door.

"Jason, I don't want to talk," she cried.

"Sweetie, it's not Jason, can you please let me in?" I asked.

"It's open," she muffled her voice.

As I walked in the door I saw her. She was horribly pale and there was already a bump on her usually flat stomach.

"Oh, sweetie," I walked over to her.

"Bella, I'm so scared," she sobbed.

"I know sweetie, trust me I know," I smiled.

"But, don't you worry because even if EJ wasn't going to forgive you we would still be there for you," I chuckled.

"Is he okay?" she choked out.

"Yeah, he's just really worried about you. He felt really stupid yesterday after he told you that vampires couldn't have kids. When we got home from school early that day we found him running down the stairs to come and talk to you. We figured that it would be better to give you at least one day to cool down," I smiled.

"Bella, what's going to happen to me?" she asked.

"Well, when you go into labor which will be in like two weeks you will have two choices; get changed or have to die," I answered.

"Can I still go to school?" she asked me.

"No, and we are going to have to tell the school that you died. Carlisle is good at convincing them of this. We can't let people get suspicious of what we really are because if they were to fins out it wouldn't end well," I sighed.

"Bella, thanks," she smiled.

"It's my pleasure, Danni," I chuckled.

"One more question Bella, can I come back to your house with you so I can talk to EJ?" she asked.

"Not a problem," I smiled walking out the door and to my car with Danni right behind me.

**EPOV**

Once Bella ran out of the house I slowly walked up the stairs trying to figure out what I was going to talk to my son about. His girlfriend is pregnant, he's a vampire and up to about five months ago I didn't think it was possible for a male vampire to get a female human pregnant. How was I going to go and talk to him about what's going to happen if I don't even know what's happening myself. I feel like such an ass! I never had Alice check on her like I should've. I should've checked up on her, even after she was "dead."

"Son?" I asked opening his door.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What's going on inside of that head of yours?" I asked.

"Dad, I feel like such an… ass!" he growled burying his head in his hands. Now this I could talk to him about.

"Son, I know how you feel, trust me," I sighed, "The first time I saw your mother again, I felt so stupid because I had believed that my leaving would be the best, safest thing for her, but boy was I wrong. If had known back then what I knew right then I wouldn't have left her alone and pregnant with half-vampire twins. It was the worst feeling possible when we got into that fight after she told me they were my kids. So when you think you feel like an ass, that must make me a huge ass then."

"Thanks for making me feel better," he smiled.

"Not a problem E," I chuckled.

"But dad, what can I do to make her forgive me? I don't know what to do!" I asked suddenly freaking out again.

"Breathe. Good. Your mom is over talking to Danni right now, we thought she may need some girl time with someone who went through this same experience."

"Okay," he answered falling back on his bed.

"Edward!" Bella called.

"Speak of the devil," I chuckled, "Come on son."

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" EJ asked.

"She will, just trust me here," I smiled taking him downstairs to talk to his pregnant girlfriend.

**EJPOV**

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Yeah. Follow me," I sighed holding out my hand.

We walked into the living room, so we would have at least some privacy because most everyone was still at school because it was Friday. We sat down on the couch when I got a good look at her, she looked pregnant, but at the same time she looked sick.

"Hey," she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "I was so stupid! I don't know what I was thinking when I even considered that you had cheated on me. I was the child of a vampire and a human so I knew it was possible but when I found out you were pregnant I don't know what happened because I knew it was possible. But, I'm just really scared right now because I don't really think you are going to forgive me."

"EJ," she smiled trying to calm me down, "Don't worry, I forgive you because I know what it's like to be scared out of your mind. Being scared makes us do stupid things, like tell your girlfriend it's not your baby. But I forgive you."

"Thanks," I kissed her.

"Your…welcome," she smiled.

"Break it up, now!" Emmett yelled jokingly, "How do you think you ended up pregnant?"

"Go to the Volturi!" I yelled back jokingly, "The Volturi are like the vampire royalty."

"Oh."

"You want to go watch something on TV _upstairs _away from huge monsters, names Uncle Emmett!" I chuckled.

"Sure," she giggled, "Let's go."

**A/N Pretty bad chapter, but this story is getting to the point where there isn't much to write anymore. I say that there about two maybe three chapter and maybe an epilogue but it will be really short. If anyone has any ideas on how to make this better, like plots, or just something big to happen besides, having her baby, getting married (Probably), and most likely getting changed, please add it to the review because this story needs help. Please review! I will update when I get at least three reviews. Thanks.**

**Megan **

**P.S. Please read and review my new story Here Comes GoodBye. I need at least two more reviews to update for anyone who has already read. That sounds like I'm begging, but I'm not just going to ask one last time. So, thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**EJPOV**

**Two weeks later.**

Today was the day that Danni was moving in with us for good. She wanted to be changed but she had told me that if it came down to having to choose between her and the baby, she wanted us to save the baby. Danni had basically been living with us for basically the past two weeks because she was and still is so weak.

"Danni?" I asked timidly walking over to where she was laying on the bad.

"Hey," she smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just wish that I could have my parents here," she sighed.

"I know baby," I took her hand, "I know."

"Can you get Bella for me?" she asked shyly.

"Of course. I'll be right back," I sighed standing up and walking toward the stairs.

I slowly and sadly walked up the stairs looking for my mom. I saw that their door was shut and decided that the smartest idea was to knock because now all the rooms were soundproof and you couldn't hear a thing.

"Mom?" I knocked on the door. I was very surprised when the door opened automatically and I saw Aunt Alice sitting on the floor looking at books with Madi and Dad.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Danni, wanted you," I sighed.

"Don't worry son. It's normal for her to want a parent figure during times like these. She still wants you too," mom smiled.

"Thanks mom," I smiled.

**BPOV**

Alice had pulled Madi, Edward and I into our room and had taken out her books. We sat there for at least two hours going over wedding plans before I got so tired that I just hoped that someone would come knock on the door. Thankfully, EJ knocked.

"Mom?" he knocked.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Danni, wanted you," he sighed. I felt bad for him because she was always looking for me, rather than him.

"Don't worry son. It's normal for her to want a parent figure during times like these. She sill wants you too," I smiled.

"Thanks mom," he smiled.

"Not a problem," I smiled walking down the stairs to find Danni laying there, paler than normal.

"Hey sweetie," I smiled sitting on the end of the couch.

"Bella, is it suppose to hurt this much?" she cried.

"It hurts?" I asked shocked, that wasn't good.

"Yeah, it feels like something is ripping and tearing," she sobbed.

"Edward!" I screamed from the couch. He ran down the stairs faster than I ever thought possible.

"Call Carlisle! Something's wrong," I yelled throwing him my phone, which he caught with ease. About ten minutes after Edward called him, Carlisle came running through the door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She says that it feels like something is ripping and tearing, that's not what it felt like for me," I explained.

"Well, that could mean one of two things, one, the baby is trying to kill Danni," he whispered very quietly, "Or two it's almost time for us to take matters into our own hands."

Just as Carlisle said that Danni started screaming and then she basically passed out.

"It must be option one," Carlisle shook his head grabbing his bag and instructing everyone to get her into the kitchen on the bed there.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"The baby is trying to get out, the only way it knows how to, by killing whatever stands in its way," Carlisle, "We have to get the baby out now or Danni will not be able to be saved.

"Okay," Edward sighed standing next to his "father" to help him.

They went to work, cutting and pulling and finally we heard the crying of a little baby as Carlisle pulled it out of Danni. As soon as this was done, Carlisle sewed her up in record time and then it was time for EJ to do his part.

"You can do it," I urged, "Just remember that you love her and you will be able to stop."

"I'll do it," he sighed. He walked over to her and bit her right on her neck and then once right by her heart. Edward then told him to bit her wrists because it would make the change start quicker. When he was finally done, the screaming started.

"EJ, you should go," I sighed, "You don't want to see her like this."

"Come back and check on her later," Edward urged him walking out with him. I sat down next to her in the chair and hoped that she would have enough control to see her baby.

**DPOV**

**Three days later.**

Burning. That's what I felt for three days, the horrible feeling as though I was dying a slow painful death. I could only hope that everyone was okay, mostly my baby. Eventually my eyes started to feel easier to open and they began to flutter. The first thing I saw was Bella sitting in a chair on my right and EJ with his eyes closed, concentrating on something on the left. I didn't really know what I was suppose to say, was I suppose to say, 'look I'm alive?' I was just going to start a normal conversation.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Danni?" EJ asked.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" I asked confused.

"No, it's just that I thought I tried to change you to late and it didn't work," he explained.

"Well, you didn't because here I am," I smiled.

"I'll be right back," Bella smiled walking out of the kitchen. Wait, the kitchen?

"Is there any particular reason why I'm in the kitchen?" I asked.

"No, it's just where Carlisle set up the bed," he chuckled.

"Oh, I see." I smiled. We carried on a conversation, about anything and everything for about five more minutes, when Bella came back. When she reentered the room, she was holding a mirror and Carlisle was behind her.

"Did you want to see what you look like?" Bella asked.

"Sure," I shrugged my shoulders. She held out the mirror for me to look in and I saw a beautiful girl that I didn't recognize. She was very pale and her blonde hair was longer and had weird colored highlights, at this moment they were purple. I studied them confused, as I was looking at them I saw them change from purple to a deep red color. Whoa! That's weird! The eyes of the girl in the mirror were very red and very noticeable. When I looked down at myself, I noticed curves that I never knew I had before.

"You look beautiful love," EJ whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I smiled, "But what's up with my hair?"

"Your hair?" EJ asked taking a good look at it, "You know, I'm not all that sure."

"It's part of your power," Carlisle answered.

"Oh," I smiled.

"Danni are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Your throat does it burn?" Carlisle asked again. Just then I felt a faint burning sensation in my throat.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel it a little but it isn't anything that noticeable," I answered.

"She's just like you, from what I've heard Bella," Carlisle chuckled.

"Is it a bad thing to feel that?" I asked worried.

"No, it just means that you have to go and feed," Carlisle smiled, "But you are just like Bella in the sense that you can't really feel your thirst. That just means that your control will be much better, and you will be able to see your baby soon."

"I can see my baby?" I asked.

"Right after we feed," EJ smiled taking my hand and walking out the door.

Hunting was to say the least interesting. It lasted about an hour and when we were done the scratchy feeling in the back of my throat was almost like I could even feel it.

"You ready?" EJ asked walking in the house.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"It's a little girl, so we have to think of a name for her," EJ smiled.

"How about Sophia Ann?" I asked.

"I love it," he smiled walking into our room and taking the little baby out of the crib. He held her out for me to take and I carefully took her. She was beautiful.

"Hey sweetie, hey Soph, I'm your mommy," I smiled.

**A/N Sorry that took so long. This is basically the last chapter. Next chapter will be an epilogue and I can tell you now that there won't be a suqel, sorry. There just isn't anything else I can do with this story. Thanks for reading and please review! I will update when I get at least five reviews. Thanks again!**

**Megan **

**P.S. Please read my new story, Here Comes GoodBye. And review!**


	23. Epliogue

**One hundred years later.**

**BPOV**

It had been one hundred years since Soph had been born, she looked exactly like a mirror image of Danni. They had gotten married about three years after the baby was born and then Edward and I had gotten married. It was a beautiful wedding and we had a great time. We were moving back to Forks where this had all started, where I met Edward, and where I got pregnant with his half-vampire children. It was going to be nice to be home, back where I belonged. Looks like I finally did get my happy ending.

**A/N Sorry that the epliogue is so short, but I have no urge to write to write this story anymore. I let it drag out too far, so thanks for sticking with me anyway. There will not be a sequel because there is nothing left to do, I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoyed reading the story!  
Megan :)**


	24. AN HP FanFic

A/N Hey guys... this is my last author's note... I just wanted to let people who enjoy Harry Potter know that my new fanfiction is offically started on here. So, anyone who would like to please read and review to tell me what you think!

I will be in Chicago starting tomorrow, so I will try to update for the last time today and then I will update again when I get back. Thank you to all of my dedicated Twilight Fanfiction readers! I will come back soon :)

Megan :)


End file.
